Chains
by Boriqua-chan
Summary: Sasuke is in chains and Sakura can do as she wishes. /smutfic/
1. Chapter 1

**If this story gets removed, it'll be on my Tumblr. Want my Tumblr? Visit my profile, it's right there, linked on the word "Tumblr."  
**

**This story will be about seven chapters long, finished within the week. Reviews would be nice, please and thank you.**

**Length: **About six pages, as most of these chapters will be.  
**Summary: **Sasuke is in chains and Sakura can do as she wishes.

* * *

They'd brought him back. Kicking, screaming, and bloody, but he was back. For now, that was all that mattered.

Sakura tapped her pen on her clipboard, reading through it. It was a list of vitals, injuries, and all the abilities her current "patient" had. The list of injuries was long, the list of abilities longer. Low blood pressure, possible concussion, serious cuts and abrasions, the possibility of him bleeding out... The list went on, making Sakura's heart squeeze and brow furrow with worry. She wondered who had given him most of them, then decided she didn't want to know.

Sakura took a deep breath and walked down the stairs. _Dungeon_ would be the right word for the jail hidden underneath the Hokage Residence. She didn't want to call it that. It felt medieval, and cruel. She wasn't cruel.

The basement was dark and damp, with only a single bare bulb hanging from the ceiling to lighten it. It was a bright bulb, no doubt, but the darkness of the windowless basement swallowed the yellow glow almost whole. The basement wasn't done and the floors were concrete, the walls cinder block. The uneven concrete pressed through even her thick sandals. In the back of her mind, Sakura felt a bit bad for Sasuke—bloody, with ten broken bones, only half-conscious, and having to deal with the uncomfortable pressing of tiny rocks into his ass to top it all off.

The bulb spread dim light over Sasuke's form, head bowed, hair covering his face, arms chained to a wall. His left arm was bent at an inhumanly angle. His breathing was stalled, and Sakura knew it was because of his three broken ribs and broken nose. His pose would be seen as submissive in any other situation. It wasn't. His was a purely stubborn pose; he would refuse anything they offered him even if it meant a twisted arm for the rest of his life. Sakura took a deep breath. There was a ruffle of cloth; it brought Sakura's head to a swivel, away from the submissive-stubborn position of the captured Uchiha. She hadn't realized she wasn't alone.

Naruto was in the shadows; the shift of clothing was his moving into the light. Sky blue eyes met clear emerald ones, dashed away to the dark cloud of Sasuke's hair, then stared at the ground. He was silent for the longest while. Then: "I brought him home." His voice was low, guilty. Sakura winced. Naruto's eyes clouded in the darkness of guilt. She'd caused that.

Sakura found it within herself to smile. It was soft, just a curl of a lip. The smile of someone who was selfish enough to be glad that Naruto had brought Sasuke back. "Thank you, Naruto-kun," she whispered. Naruto smiled back, soft and selfless. It squeezed her heart and made her lightheaded in gratefulness. This was why Naruto was her best friend. His ability to be so selfless while all she did was take. She was horrible. But then Naruto's smile changed into something warmer, brighter, and Sakura didn't _feel_ so horrible.

"Fix him up right for me," Naurto said. His smile was wide enough to close his eyes. "I want to brake his bones again later." He said later as if there was no doubt in his mind that Sasuke would love being home again. Endless optimism. Sakura sighed and shook her head. "See you both later," Naruto announced, waving Sakura a two-finger salute. He ran up the stairs, leaving Sakura alone with Sasuke.

Sakura sighed. She put the clipboard down on the floor. It clanked down noisily. "Welcome back, Sasuke," Sakura said. She walked closer to him, reaching out to his chin. She wanted to see his face. Her fingers felt cold on his skin, and they looked small against his chin. She'd never realized how _small_ she actually was. How weak. She scowled, lifting his chin up to see his face. Sasuke resisted; it was a small act of defiance, but it weighed the world on Sakura's shoulders. His refusal made something boil in her blood, made her jaw tighten. She pulled a little harder, and in his weakened state, Sasuke couldn't resist. She saw his forehead first—it was bloody, a deep cut marring his forehead. Then his nose. It was broken and bleeding. His right cheek was swollen. She met his eyes last, afraid of what she might see. She was right to be afraid. His eyes were red, tomoe spinning. Sakura pulled her fingers away. "Turn the Sharingan off or I'll do it for you," she growled.

The tomoe spun faster.

Sakura put her fingers on either side of Sasuke's nose. "I _said_"—slowly, she started putting the cartilage into place—"turn it _off_." The nose snapped into place; Sasuke winced. Sakura set to healing it. It didn't take long. "Sasuke, turn off the Sharingan or I _will_ block your chakra." She grabbed the broken arm and set it. She didn't miss Sasuke's low hiss. His eyes were still red. "Turn it off or I won't heal you." It was an empty threat; she'd heal him. For him, and for her, and for Naruto. She'd heal him, but Sasuke wouldn't want to be healed. She waited for a bit, but Sasuke kept his eyes red and Sakura growled to herself. Her hands glowed green, letting light fall on the paleness of his skin, bringing forward a series of cuts. She fixed his bone.

His broken breath reminded her of his ribs.

It had never been odd to talk to a silent Sasuke when she was little. But, then again, he always grunted in response. This Sasuke didn't say a word. Nevertheless, Sakura had to fill the thick silence with something. "Does your chest hurt, Sasuke? Having trouble breathing?" She pressed a hand to his chest, right above the broken bones, just where his pectoral muscles rose. She added pressure. A sick part of her enjoyed the non-expression of pain that crossed Sasuke's brow. Just a little more pressure. "All you have to do is say it hurts and I'll heal you," she promised. Her green eyes were earnest, honest. But she added more pressure, and more, until the non-expression on Sasuke's face twisted into grit teeth and narrowed eyes. Her hand moved lower, to the first broken rib, and Sasuke growled, loud and animistic. His eyes closed. Chained up to a wall, it was harder to ignore the pain he hadn't felt while fighting. She pressed harder. "Just admit it hurts."

He wouldn't. That would mean weakness, and dependency. Sasuke had neither.

Then she pressed her hand flat over two broken ribs and pressed hard. He almost cried out, but bit his lip before it could escape his mouth. The Sakura he knew would never do this to him.

A sad glare of green eyes. More pressure.

Sasuke cursed. The sound of his voice was like music to her ears. "Sakura." He said her name like a warning, although he was in no position to be making threats.

More pressure. The whisper of her voice saying, "Just say it." Her green eyes stoney in a mixture of anger and sadness and guilt.

Then, finally: "Heal me."

Sakura's lips twitched. "Does it hurt?" she asked.

More pressure. Sasuke hesitated. Then she pressed on his bones again. "Yes." A simple, three-letter word, and yet it pulled the weight of a thousand worlds from his bones. He closed his eyes again. Then his ribs didn't hurt and he could breathe properly. He opened his eyes to find glowing green hands resting on his chest. They were small; Sasuke had no doubt his would dwarf hers.

She stood up, as she had to kneel down to heal him properly. His retrieval team had been kind enough to let him be chained to a wall while sitting. His arms were held above his head by chakra-infused handcuffs. She maneuvered around them and healed his broken knuckles. His hand was twice the size of hers. Throughout this she was quiet, professional.

Sasuke studied her. Her hair was tied in a tail low on the back of her neck and she wore the uniform he'd become used to seeing on her, expect this time she had a white lab coat over it. She carried the distinct scent of blood on her, but she wasn't stained. She moved smoothly, fluidly. Her jaw was set, her eyes cold.

Sakura pressed her lips together. She healed his broken leg and ankle silently. And then she was done, and stood up, looking down on him with green eyes. They had lost their coldness, their professionalism, and now looked like the eyes Sasuke had known. "I expected you to be a bit more broken than this, you know," she said softly. Her footsteps were loud as she moved to lean against the wall. Sasuke scowled. "I'm glad you weren't." She sighed. She gazed over him, healed and almost new, excepting the small cuts all over him and the gash in his forehead. "I half want to kill you." She looked at him as if she were seriously considering bring him to his maker.

This made Sasuke smirk. He didn't know whether to say _good luck_ or _do it_.

"You know why?" Sakura wasn't talking to him. Or maybe she was—a version of him in her head, the version that she imagined coming back without all this fuss. "Because look at what you've done to this village—to my _home_. You've ruined us. We were going insane trying to bring you back. We died trying to bring you back. _Naruto_ was beating himself senseless over not bringing you back. I cried over you." She said that last sentence sourly. She didn't like crying, didn't want to admit that she had done and sometimes still did it, didn't like feeling weak. "We're going to go crazy interrogating you. We're going to die rehabilitating you. But you know what? I half don't care. Because you're here, you're home, you're _where you belong_. Because you made me stronger and you brought this village together over a common enemy." She sighed, and in the back of her head, the words _because I love you_ echoed.

"You talk too much."

A laugh bubbled out of Sakura's lips, humorless and dry. She readjusted herself on the wall, the cinder blocks digging into her shoulder blades. "I'm keeping you from a concussion." She paused. "What's your name?"

"Are you stupid?"

Sakura chuckled. "No, but you might soon be. What's your name?"

Sasuke tch'd. "Uchiha Sasuke."

"Date of birth?"

"July twenty-third."

Sakura pushed herself off the wall and bent to grab the clipboard she'd dropped. Sasuke begrudgingly noticed that the white lab coat made her small ass seem incredibly round. She pulled a pen from the clip of the clipboard and chewed on its end. "I'm going to ask you a few questions, for the medical records. We want to torture you, not kill you." She chucked at her own dry joke. "Answer them for me, neh?"

Sasuke did his best to shrug. He may hate all of this, but he wasn't getting out any time soon with those damned handcuffs tying him to a wall. He would very much like to _not_ die while in here.

"Age?"

"You know how old I am."

Sakura frowned. "Just answer the question, Sasuke."

The "-kun" was noticeably missing. Sasuke scowled. "Twenty."

Sakura hadn't realized she was a year younger than Sasuke. All the records listed months and dates, never years. She'd always thought she was older than him. Sakura inwardly shrugged at herself. The scratch of the pen on paper was the only sound for a moment. "Any physical difficulties?"

Sasuke's face was humorless. "I'm _tied_ to a wall."

A side of Sakura's mouth kicked up in a smile. "And when did these difficulties start?"

"Sakura."

"Oh have some fun, will you?" Sakura insisted, but she rolled her eyes and moved on with the questions. "Are you on any medication?"

Sasuke glared.

"No medication then," Sakura huffed. "What diseases run in the family?"

"Do your research."

Sakura huffed again. "Well then!" But she smiled, feeling incredibly lightheaded now that Sasuke was actually carrying a conversation with her. "Any allergies?"

"Peanuts."

Sakura pursed her lips. "Huh. I didn't know that." Sasuke did not seem like one to be allergic to peanut butter. "Play any sports?"

"I'm a _ninja_."

"No, you're a nukenin and a prisoner," Sakura reminded. That sick part of her jumped with glee at the glare in Sasuke's eyes. She checked off the "physically active" box anyway. "Drink alcohol, smoke tobacco, use drugs, or anything of the sort?"

"Closet alcoholic."

Sakura laughed. "When did you get a sense of humor?" She shook her head. "Seriously, though. Drink, smoke, get high?"

"Drinker."

"You aren't even old enough to drink!" Sakura protested.

"I'm old enough to _kill_, but I'm not old enough to drink?" Sasuke asked, a brow arched.

Sakura pouted. "Oh hush." Her pen scratched paper. "Virgin?"

Red crept up the pale expanse of his thick neck. "Why the fuck do you need to know?"

"I'm your _doctor_ now, Sasuke," Sakura hummed.

Sasuke rolled his eyes and set his jaw. "No, I am not a virgin."

Surprise colored Sakura's face. "Oh? I always thought you had a pole up your ass."

"That was Naruto's philosophy."

"So you remember?" Sasuke stayed silent and Sakura almost grinned. "When's the last time you had sex? It's for the papers, not for me."

Sasuke thought back for a while. He'd been bored and there was a bar across the road. He'd made Suigetsu think it was his idea to go for a drink and a break. A girl with blonde-red hair had come to him, half-drunk, begging to be touched. Far be it from him to refuse her. All of this had been a few weeks before _this_, three weeks at the most.

"Three weeks."

Sakura felt her cheeks redden. She ignored it—and the jealous thump of her heart—in order to write it down in her shorthand: _3 wks_. "Any STDs?"

"I'm clean."

Sakura rose a brow. "Says who?"

"We have doctors in the Sound, you know."

Sakura hesitated. "I'm having you tested anyway." She scribbled something down on the page. Then, from her white lab coat, she grabbed a vial and squeezed blood out of one of his cuts. "This'll be back in a week or so." She checked the next question on the list. "Um." Her cheeks turned even more red, her face burning. "Any, um, problems? With..._that_? Does it, like, stand up when it's supposed to?"

Sasuke surprised her. He chuckled. "Little Sasuke works just fine."

Sakura laughed. "_Little Sasuke_?"

"Would you prefer I say 'my penis'?"

"Little Sasuke is a fine name." Sakura smiled. Talking with Sasuke felt good. "That's it for now. I might be back later. For now I'm telling Shikamaru to keep you awake. He'll be here as soon as I'm gone." Sakura's green eyes turned to worry. "Please just tell him what he wants to know."

Sakura did not come back and Sasuke was left with an ever-bored ninja. Shikamaru had not changed from what Sasuke remembered, excepting the cigarette hanging from his lip and the height and muscle he had gained. They were silent and Sasuke was not bothered by it. It was a welcome release into his mind. He studied the dungeon around him, but didn't get very far because of the darkness. There were chains lining the wall he was tied to and a staircase right in front of him. Putting him in front of the stairs was a dumb thing to do; it gave him a clear view of his exit. And the second the chains that held him in place weakened, he _would_ exit this place; exit and escape.

The silence dragged as he formulated his plan.

He was just calculating what he was going to do if there were ninja protecting the top of the staircase when Shikamaru opened his mouth and closed his fists.

* * *

**Whatchu think? R&R!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Length: **About eight pages, two pages longer than it was meant to be.  
**Summary: **Sasuke is in chains and Sakura can do as she wishes.  
**Warning: **This is a smutfic and there _will be smut._ The faint of heart should leave now.

**As soon as I finish Chapter 4, Chapter 3 will be up.**

* * *

It had been a week since Sasuke had come back. His arrival was not common knowledge. A select handful of people knew and Sakura was only part of that handful because she was Tsunade's apprentice and an old member of Team Seven. ANBU Black Ops were dealing with Sasuke on the most part. Sakura had gotten no word on his progress, or even if he'd had progress. She hoped he had. Else, he'd be bruised up and starved. The ANBU were efficient in what they did, if inhuman. Sakura didn't let this bother her; Konoha wanted Sasuke alive, not dead. If the village wanted him dead, he would be so already, and the fact that he wasn't spoke volumes.

Sakura was thinking about this as she treated a civilian's broken arm. "There you go!" she said brightly, placing the arm gently in a sling. It'd been an easy heal, a hairline fracture, but she was notorious for giving civilian's over-treatment. If she made them think it wasn't healed entirely, they'd be more careful with it and wouldn't be back for a few months, maybe years. She smiled up at the little girl. "All better! You just rest it for a little bit, okay?" The girl sniffled. Sakura lifted a finger to wipe away a tear. "Don't cry; it's okay." She moved her arm a bit from the sling. "See? It doesn't hurt. Does it?"

"No, Haruno-san," the girl whimpered. She flexed her arm muscles and offered a watery smile. "It doesn't."

The worried look on her mother's face lessened and she smiled widely. "Thank you, Haruno-san," the mother said.

Sakura offered her a smile. "No problem. If she brakes it again, you know who to call." She scribbled down a few words on her clipboard. "How _did _you brake your arm, sweetheart?"

"I was climbing a tree," the little girl sniffled, "and I fell."

Sakura smiled. "Be more careful next time, okay?"

The girl nodded eagerly and hopped off the hospital bed. "I promise, Haruno-san!"

Sakura told the girl's mother to check out at the front desk and sent them on their way. She then sat down at her desk and started going through patient files. The little girl had been a first-timer, but the boy before her hadn't been; he'd been a twelve-year-old genin with wide, dark blue eyes and even darker hair. He was stoic and silent, but every now and then Sakura would get him to crack a smile and that made her feel like the best doctor in the world. This morning had been his sixteenth visit, mostly because of broken bones, but he'd had a fever once or twice. He reminded her of Sasuke. Every time she managed to make him laugh she felt as if she'd made up for the times she hadn't made Sasuke laugh.

Sakura wondered when Naruto would be in for his weekly visit. Someone always managed to brake his bones. Never mind the fact that it was usually her. That brought her to wondering when Kakashi would be back from his mission to see Sasuke; Sakura wanted to be there when he got the news, wanted to see the look on his face. She also wondered when Sai would show her how to paint those wonderful pieces of art he did. And when Ino—who didn't know Sasuke was back—would return her damned movies.

She was lost in her thoughts when someone knocked on her door. The sound of the loud _knock-knock-knock_ snapped her out of her thoughts. She opened up the door to see one of the first-shift nurses. "Tsunade-sama wishes to speak with you," he said uncomfortably. He looked up at his superior with insecure eyes and it took a while for Sakura to remember that she was one of the youngest doctors in the entire hospital and that it stroke fearful respect into people.

Sakura smiled. "I'm going."

* * *

Tsunade was not in the hospital today. She'd given the message through bird and was residing in her office at the Hokage Residence, staring out her window, irritated by the current turn of events. The stubborn Uchiha had not said one word to anyone. _At all_. Tsunade didn't want to threaten him with _death_—he _was_ the last Uchiha, and Konoha needed him on their side—but if it this didn't work out...

The blonde woman looked at her protege and sighed. "Sasuke talked to you."

Sakura's pink brows knitted together. "Is that such a big deal?" she wondered.

"He hasn't opened his mouth since," Tsunade admitted. She glanced out the window and wondered what it would be like to be a bird, flying through the sky, without a care in the world.

Sakura's mind raced through all the different possibilities. Her face twisted with worry. "Is he okay? Is he sick? What's wrong?"

Tsunade almost laughed. Yes, Sakura was predictable. "No, everything with his health is fine." Sakura's sigh of relief was audible. "He hasn't been responding—not to interrogation, not to torture, not to starvation..." Sakura winced at the words _torture_ and _starvation_. "I was wondering if you would mind talking to him." She phrased it as a question, but Sakura knew better. This was a mission. This was a mission and she was not free to refuse. "Doing whatever necessary to get him to talk. _Whatever necessary_." Sakura had heard those words plenty of times before. It was Tsunade's way of veiling a seduction mission. It was a thin veil and Tsuande knew it. Sakura swallowed thickly. "If you take this up, you won't report to the hospital; instead, you'd come here, straight down to the don—basement, for as long as you need."

Sakura stood up. "I'll start today."

Tsunade sighed and Sakura left.

* * *

Sasuke heard the door at the top of the stairs open, then the click of shoes on concrete. He readjusted himself on the ground, concrete pebbles pressing against different areas of his ass, offering the abused places some much needed relief. He expected to see an ANBU, or perhaps Shikamaru. Instead he saw Sakura, clad in her pristine white lab coat. It was belted today, keeping her outfit hidden from view. The belt made Sasuke realize how _tiny_ her waist was, just like the rest of her. Her pink hair was let out today, fanning over her shoulders, standing in stark comparison to her white coat.

"Hey," she said softly. Her voice was hesitant. Sasuke distantly wondered what had her sounding so, as she was so stubbornly determined that he was the same little boy that left those years ago. "I hear you aren't talking." Ah. So that was it. Sasuke remained silent. Sakura took a deep breath. "Look. I'm not here to torture you, or to drag confessions from your mouth. I'm just here to talk. Is that okay?"

"My say so has never stopped you before."

Sakura smiled. "No, no it hasn't," she said. Her sandals clinked against the concrete floor as she went to sit next to him. "You look okay. Who healed you?"

So she knew he'd been tortured. Hn. Sasuke shrugged. "Didn't see his face." He looked over at her from the corner of his eye. Her eyes were hesitant. Her cheeks were round. Her nose was straight. Her lips were plump and a pale, pale pink. He watched them brush together as she talked, realizing unwillingly that he had missed this, had missed hearing her voice as she raddled on about kami knew what.

"How've the last eight years been?" she asked. It suddenly struck Sakura how much time it had been. _Eight years_. Maybe she _didn't_ know him anymore. Maybe he had changed, as he so adamantly insisted. Her heart ached at the thought.

But then Sasuke shrugged a very Sasuke shrug and Sakura's heart felt normal.

"Any girly-friends?" she teased. The thought of Sasuke with another made her heart convulse again and, even though she knew he'd had sex before, this struck her horribly. Suddenly, she wanted to prove herself better than any of the women he'd ever laid eyes on before. Her eyes raked over Sasuke, this time taking him in not as a doctor, but as the hormonal women she was. He was shirtless, the hard muscles in his chest all soft angles and bruised skin. Sakura wanted to kiss every one of them and heal him. His abdominal muscles were particularly bruised, although they did look every bit as delicious as she'd ever seen them. Even with his arms pulled over his head, his shoulders looked broad, strong. Since last week, someone had bandaged his arms thickly. His dark pants were hung low on his hips, and a small trail of dark hair reached out of them to lick the circle of his bellybutton. He was covered in sweat and dirt and some dried blood and Sakura had never seen him look as sexy in the past eight years has he did now.

Sakura decided she was sick in the head.

"Fan-girls."

"Even in the Sound?" Sakura rose a brow. "I guess everyone's definition of sex god is the same."

Sasuke chuckled. "_Sex god_?"

Sakura's face turned bright pink, but said, "Uh, yeah. Did you not have a mirror in the Sound? Look at yourself!" She waved her arm up and down in his direction, signaling at his body. "You're covered in bruises and old blood, and _still_ all I can think of is getting rid of those pants." She paused. Her verdigris eyes widened as if she'd just realized what she'd said. "I don't— I didn't— It's not like— Oh who the fuck am I kidding? I cannot take my mind of those beautiful pecs and I think that's in your best interest right now."

Sasuke rose a brow. "Oh?"

Was it getting hot? It felt hot, even in this damp underground room. Sakura unclasped the belt at her waist, letting the white coat fall away, held to her body only by her arms. "Well, if I could focus on anything but those _wonderfully thick _arms of yours, you would be screaming out where Orochimaru was and who was with him and what double agents we have here," she admitted.

Sakura was cocky. Although, as it was, she had a right to be. That didn't mean Sasuke was annoyed by it any less. He drew his gaze away from her tight little red zip-up dress that exposed just a _hint_ of cleavage and to her bright bottle-green eyes. He ignored the fact that her tiny waist and round hips were driving him sort of insane and scoffed.

Sakura rolled her eyes. Her thin, elegant fingers poked him in the side. It hurt more than any poke should have a right to. It seemed Sakura knew it too. "That was but a taste of my monster strength." She was silent then, staring at the yellowness of the bare light bulb. She was quiet for longer than Sasuke thought was physically possible for her. Then: "Why won't you tell us, Sasuke?"

It was the absence of his -kun that kept him silent.

* * *

The clock was just striking six when Sakura decided she'd had enough of his silence. He hadn't said a word after she'd asked her last question. She'd sat in silence for three hours before deciding, fuck this, she wanted to hang out with someone who would talk to her.

So of course she rounded up Ino and Naruto.

They were happy to oblige. Naruto immediately suggested they go to Ichiraku's. Ino promptly slapped him. Then she begged to go to this new club on the other side of town. She convinced Naruto by saying there was ramen and Sakura by promising to return her movies. The blonde girl was swift to invite the rest of the village. Only Neji, TenTen, Kiba, and Shikamaru could make it.

Sakura knew this was an excuse to let Ino play dress-up with her, but at the moment, Sakura couldn't care less. She just wanted to be out. She wanted Sasuke's body out of her mind, _right that second_. So now she sat on a barstool in a slinky, skintight red and white dress that ended just below mid-thigh and blinking blindly at the bright strobe lights. She watched as Neji and TenTen, quote on quote, "got their dance on," Shikamaru was piratically molested by Ino, and as Kiba chased after girls that slapped him the second he got too handsy. Sakura felt herself smile as a club girl with high black hair slapped a blush into Kiba's cheeks.

Naruto sat next to her, scarfing down ramen as only he could. Sakura was surprised there even _was_ ramen at a nightclub. "How was the hospital?" the blonde asked through a mouthful of ramen noodles.

Sakura smiled at the thought of the little girl with the broken arm and the stoic boy with the fever. "No deaths today," she said. Her throat was dry; she wanted some water.

"We should celebrate!" Naruto shouted over the music.

Sakura rose a rosy pink brow. "This isn't the first time a no-death thing happened."

Naruto rolled his baby blues. "Not that!" His smile widened. "The fact that Sasuke's back!" There was sadness mixed in with his smile, and Sakura felt a pinch in her heart as she remembered that Sasuke's return squelched any dreams of a relationship between her and Naruto. It wasn't that she was sad for herself, rather that she knew Naruto felt towards her as more than a friend. But then Naruto's eyes brightened again and he beckoned the bartender. "Straight whiskey for me and a pink squirrel for the lady here."

"Naruto, I don't drink," Sakura reminded the wide-eyed ninja.

Naruto laughed. "Live a little, Sakura!"

It was under the bright strobe lights and pounding music of a nightclub that Sakura took her first sip of alcohol. It was under the bright strobe lights and pounding music of a nightclub that Sakura first got drunk.

* * *

The music was loud. People were dancing. Well, not so much dancing as sexing with clothes on. Naruto had been invited to dance-slash-sex and he'd gone, leaving Sakura on her barstool, nursing her drink. Guys had asked her to dance too, but she was feeling tipsy and didn't know what, exactly, she would do under the influence. Many of the men had stripped themselves of their shirts; hell, TenTen had gotten Neji to take his. And _damn_ was his chest _fine_. It reminded Sakura of another, _finer_ chest. Finer because it was chained to a wall and covered in blood and smelled of sweat and belonged to _Sasuke_.

Sakura took another long sip of her drink and decided it was time to dance. She wanted to feel the warmth of another body near hers.

It wasn't hard to find a guy willing to dance. This club had an uneven ratio of men to women and three men were sandwiching a girl between them. Sakura easily stole one of her harem away with a bat of her pink lashes and a pout of her plump lips. Then it was just dancing, grinding backwards on his groin, which was embarrassingly hard. Sakura didn't notice. Or maybe she did and was enjoying being desirable. Being seen as sexy.

The thought was intoxicating. Being thought of as beautiful, worthy of lust.

Sakura reached behind herself, up to cup the jaw of her dance partner. His jaw was soft, boyish. Nothing like the harsh edge in Sasuke's. The lack of similarities was irritating. Sakura growled at herself. Why was she dancing with this twat? Her mind fuzzed. Then she stopped dancing and stumbled away, hitting bodies and disturbing dancing couples that looked about ready to rip their clothes off right then and there.

She wanted to feel Sasuke's hands on her hips as she'd felt that man-boy's. She wanted the hardness of his chest pressed to her back. She wanted it, and goddamn it, she was going to get it.

* * *

The bulb had been turned off. Sasuke stared at nothing but darkness, though he was sure he was staring at the second stair in the stairway. It was damp and cold, but Sasuke would not open his mouth to complain. Complaining is weakness. He also did not want anything from his guards. The ANBU had left him alone to sleep, as they always did, and today they'd refrained from the usual torture session. He almost wished they hadn't; at least that way he'd have something to _do_. At least in the Sound he'd be able to train, or sleep _on a bed_, for heaven's sake.

_Thump_.

Sasuke's head snapped up. He was still staring into the darkness, but someone had fallen into the door and pushed it far enough to let a sliver of light through. There were low murmurs and the shifting of feet. The bulb is turned on; the light is swallowed by the darkness of the dungeon, leaving the usual dim glow, similar to that of a nightlight. Then someone was stumbling down the stairs.

First he saw milky white legs. A long expanse thereof, soft and smooth. Then a dress so tight it should be illegal. The deep scarlet against the pale white skin was shockingly erotic. Perfect hips. Round breasts. Dainty shoulders and a long neck, decorated by a single, thin white necklace. The circle of the Haruno clan. Wavy pink hair. Plump pink lips. Pert white nose. Wide green eyes. She brought with her two scents: Soft perfume, strong and womanly, and alcohol.

This was Sakura. And she was drunk.

She stumbled down the stairs, holding tight to the railings. Her hips swayed. She was unbalanced on her feet. "Sasuke," she called. Her voice was steady, but heavy with drunkenness. It was mouthwatering. The door shut behind her. She stood in front of him, looking down on him with swimming green eyes.

Her fingers snapped down to his chin. She snapped his chin upwards, and Sasuke was too curious as to what she would do to stop her. He gazed at her with dark onyx eyes, almost expressionless. Sakura's eyes were a clouded green, and her breath stank of fruity alcohol. He almost said something snarky, almost teased her about never having drank, because she was obviously a lightweight. Something in the way her eyes darkened stopped him.

Sakura stared at him, examining him like a bug under a microscope. Those wonderful abs, unrealistically hard for having been chained to a wall for a week. His arms bent at the elbows, forearms wrapped in rough linens. One leg extended before him, another bent at the knee. The sharp, masculine line of his jaw, so strong and so unlike the jaw she'd felt not even a half-hour ago. His midnight hair greasy from days of mistreatment, bangs hanging limp in front of his face. His thick neck, the tendons standing out as he tilted his head to look at her. Best of all his broad shoulders, strong and beautiful.

Sakura wanted to feel him. She wanted to feel his skin pressed under her lips. She wanted to taste the sweat of his skin. And kami help her, she would.

Sakura bent down at the waist, the tiny little dress riding up slightly at the motion, revealing just an inch more of her legs. Her lips slammed down on his, the movement slurred, sloppy, and _drunk_. Sasuke's lips were dry under hers, but Sakura couldn't find it within herself to care. They were Sasuke's and they were perfect.

Sasuke stared. At what, he didn't know. All he knew at the moment was that a very scantily dressed, very _drunk_ Sakura had her hands on his shoulder for balance and was _kissing _him. Or trying to. She was drunk, after all. And apparently a drunk Sakura was a bold Sakura. He tried to stop her, push her away, maybe smack some sense into her; the chains on the wall stopped him. They made a metallic clanking sound. "Sakura," he said against her lips.

Sakura pulled away. "Shut up."

Two words that shocked wide eyes out of a normally emotionally stunted man. Two words spoken with such ferocity. Then her lips were on his again, slower this time. This time it was more of a kiss than a mashing of lips and teeth. And Sasuke found himself kissing her back, simply to see how far this would go. Her lips were soft. They parted against his and suddenly her tongue was tracing the outline of his lips, and she somehow managed to part his lips. Her tongue was warm and wet against his; it tasted of alcohol—a few fruity drinks, if he guess correctly. They weren't exactly his favorite—he preferred straight vodka—but he could see how a drink like that would find its way into Sakura's mouth.

It was Sakura who pulled away, a thread of their combined saliva connecting their mouths. She was breathing heavily and her eyes were clouded. She licked her lips with that perfect pink tongue of hers, breaking said thread and wetting her slightly bruised lips. Suddenly she was straddling his lap, the red and white dress sliding up over her hips in the single slick movement. Sasuke smirked at the cotton panties she wore; they were so very Sakura. Her ankles locked behind his back, the skin soft against his bruises, the heels of her shoes scratching on his lower back like the nails of a cat. Her arms rapped around his neck, fingers locking in his hair.

"Sasuke," Sakura murmured. The way she said his name made him think of coming home. Familiarity. Warmth. Comfort. "_Sasuke_." There was no familiarity in that one. There was desperation, depression, _need_. Before Sasuke could wonder about the difference, Sakura had her lips on his again, the desperation from her last whimper dragging into this kiss. Her hands unlocked from his hair; they trailed down his shoulders, holding on to his chest. Her lips moved from his to his ear, nibbling on them in a way that made a part of Sasuke's anatomy twitch.

"_Sakura_," he hissed. His breath tickled on her shoulder and Sakura moaned, the sound sweet and strong in his ear. Sasuke decided he wanted to hear that again. He moved his hand forward to grab onto her hips, but the chain clanked, teasing him. He growled.

The sound dragged a laugh from Sakura's lips, tinkling and bell-like. "What do you want, Sasuke?" Her words were dark. Then her lips were on his ear again, suckling like a baby on a bottle. Her mouth was warm and wet; the thought of it on another part of his body made his hips thrust upwards. "_Oh_." Sakura licked the shell of his ear once more, then blew on it, before abandoning it and pressing her lips to Sasuke's.

This time it was Sasuke who parted her lips. There wasn't much he could do, chained to this _fucking wall_ as he was, and he reveled in the little he could. Especially when it pulled that delectable little whimper from her. He explored her mouth as if it were his mission, struggling against the chains. He wanted to feel her skin against his. Dammit, she was asking for it; where was the harm?

Sakura moaned again, pressing her body close to Sasuke's. The warmth of his body melted through the thin cloth of her dress.

She bit his lip, and Sasuke made a sound between a moan and a growl. His hips thrust upward. Sakura laughed, letting go of his lip. She ground herself downward onto his groin, feeling the response almost immediately. "_Oh_." It was the first time she'd felt his hardening cock so close to her crotch. The feeling was wonderful. She did it again, whimpering. "_Oh, Sasuke_."

Her panties were dampening; Sasuke could feel it through his pants. _Oh, kami,_ how he wanted to feel her without anything in the way. He wondered if she were a virgin. The thought was thrown from his mind when she thrust her hips down on him again. Sasuke watched her expression. Her green eyes closed and her lower lip quivered. She grabbed onto his neck again, hiding her face in the crook of it, and rolled her hips. Her clit was resting _right_ on the hardness of his penis, and the friction was _delicious_ when she twirled her hips _just like that_.

"Oh, kami!" Sakura's voice was low, a little murmur vibrating the back of Sasuke's neck. Her warmth bled through the cloth of her underwear and through Sasuke's pants. She rolled her hips again, and Sasuke grit his teeth together, throwing his hips up to meet her. "_Oh_, Sasuke!" She rubbed herself on the length of his dick one last time and bit into Sasuke's neck to keep from shouting. Sasuke felt his pants get wet. His penis throbbed, painfully erect. The slight pain in his neck made it all the worse. When Sakura let go of his neck, she let out a sigh, her breathing uneven as she tried to catch her breath.

When she was done, she crawled off his lap. Her eyes were dark, her face slack in post-orgasmic bliss. Sasuke mourned the fact that he hadn't been able to see her face as she came. Her elegant, thin fingers traced down the skin of his stomach, playing with the soft hairs just able the waistline of his pants. She dragged down the waistband of his pants and underwear just enough so that his dick stood at attention, unbidden by anything.

Sakura stared. Of course she'd seen penises before—she was a doctor—but there was something different about seeing _Sasuke's_. It was long and thick, with an angled pink head. The veins were thrumming so hard Sakura could see them pulse. She licked her lips at the sight.

Sasuke's cheeks had since flushed an invisible shade of pink. He was slightly amused at the way Sakura's green eyes went wide.

"I—" Sakura said, then stopped. She was fighting through the haze of alcohol and bliss. She wet her lips again. She smiled up at Sasuke, who was looking at her with dark onyx eyes, studying her every move. She wet her lips again and bobbed her head down, engulfing the head of Sasuke's dick with the warmth of her mouth.

One of Sasuke's eyes twitched at sudden warm, wet feeling of Sakura's mouth. His hips bucked upward, stuffing Sakura's mouth with his dick.

Sakura pulled upward, letting go of everything but the head of his cock. Her tongue circled the angled head, and she bobbed back down. She hummed then, the vibration making Sasuke grunt in appreciation. She kept humming as she pulled back up, her tongue poking at the slit at the head of his cock, which was already weeping with pre-cum. Her tongue was warm and wet and _wonderful_, her mouth tight and full. Sasuke bit his lip. Sakura rolled her tongue around his foreskin. His hips rolled forward, forcing his dick further down Sakura's throat. Her tongue flicked against the head of his cock—he was close, _so close_, one more bob of her head and he would come.

Sakura pulled away with a loud, thick _pop. _She bent back down, licking a bead of pre-cum from the head. Then she stood up, fixed her dress, fixed Sasuke's pants, and _walked away_. Sasuke twitched. "Sakura! Get the fuck back here! Finish this!" he yelled at her.

Sakura looked over her shoulder. The expression on Sasuke's face was to die for. His eyes were narrowed in anger, but there was a desperation in them that was hard to miss, even in her drunken state. His lips were curled down into a frown. There was an obvious tent in his pants and his arms were still held above him in the chains. The contradiction in his expression and current state was hilarious to her, and she laughed. It was a slurred laugh. "Goodbye, Sasuke," she said, and walked away.

She just _walked away_.

* * *

**R&R.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Length: **About five pages, just one page short of normal.  
**Summary: **Sasuke is in chains and Sakura can do as she wishes.  
**Warning: **This is a smutfic and there _will be smut._ The faint of heart should leave now.

* * *

Sakura woke up with a killer headache, damp underwear, a monster blush, and the promise to kill Naruto. And possibly never, _ever_ go near that basement jail _ever_ again.

As she got ready for the day, she tried to push it to the back of her mind. To forget about it entirely, if kami would be so kind. However, kami was some kind of sadistic bitch, and Sakura found herself with water beating down her back and the thought of Sasuke's nakedness. The smell of blood on his skin—_his blood_—was intoxicating, even in the fuzz of her memory. He'd smelled like fire and death and blood and _home_. Being that close to him felt like being _home_, finally being where she belonged. And the beautiful friction of his dick rubbing her through his pants...

That had not been her first orgasm, but it had been the first in which another person was involved and _sweet heavens_, was it beautiful. The fact that he'd been chained up and helpless—erotic. Pure fantasies come to life.

The feel of his mouth against hers...

His lips had not been her first kiss, but they did lay claim to being the best.

The taste of his skin: salty, sweet, and mixed with just the tangy bitterness of his blood. Oh, heavens.

Sakura bit her lip against the memories and prayed to kami that she'd be able to _forget_. Kami was not that kind.

The water felt as if it were licking her, from head to toe. Warm and wet. Sakura was throbbing. The soap slipped from her fingers and Sakura found herself teasing her own nipples. Tugging roughly in frustration. _Kami,_ she was so weak. She couldn't even stop herself from fantasizing about something she'd done drunkenly in the middle of the night. But, oh, the roughness of his pants against the thin cotton of her drenched underwear. _Oh_. Her fingers trailed down from her breasts to rub at her clitoris. A shock rolled up her spine and Sakura moaned.

_Chains._

Sakura rubbed harder, pressing down and whimpering at the feel of her own fingers. Her back was pressed to a shower wall and water was collecting at her feet.

_Sasuke chained to a wall, naked, his dick painfully hard and covered in white pre-cum._

A finger went in. "_Oh, kami_," Sakura whimpered.

"_What is it you want, Sasuke?" A snap of a whip._

A second finger. Her thumb pressed down and rolled the hardened nub of her clit. In, out. _Sweet kami._ It was close to bliss.

_A slam of her lips on his, a downward thrust of her hips, a whimper from his lips._

A third. Oh, kami, was this what heaven felt like? Sakura's fingers quickened their pace. Her mouth formed a wide, open O of pleasure as she shouted out, her orgasm finding its way out of her. Oh she was wrong. _This_ was what heaven felt like.

She was pitiful. Forcing herself on a man chained to a wall who couldn't refuse her if he tried, them masturbating to a sick fantasy of about the same thing.

Sakura decided then that she was not mentally sane.

* * *

Ino met her outside her door, as usual. It was routine now. They would walk to the hospital together and dish about the past day. Sakura greeted her with the usual smile and hug; she pretended not to be unhinged by the knowing smile on her best friend's face.

"So?" Ino asked eagerly, a wide grin on her face. She looked ready to jump up and down by now. It was almost funny. This was also routine, except that Ino usually _begged_ to go first.

Sakura chewed on her inner cheek. "So what?" she wondered, trying to seem as clueless as possible as she started walking. She knew she'd failed when Ino rolled her eyes at her as if she were the densest thing in the world.

"Oh don't be coy!" Ino squealed. Her wide blue eyes looked starved for gossip. Sakura would have laughed if she weren't so preoccupied with trying to seem surprised. Was surprised the correct emotion for this? Or would shock be? Disbelief? "What hunk of beef did you leave the club with?"

Sakura couldn't help herself; she blushed. Through it, she said, "I don't know _what_ you're talking about."

Ino waggled a finger at her. "You're lying. You always emphasize the what when you lie."

Sakura rolled her eyes, trying desperately to hide her blush. "Yeah, and you always stare at foreheads when _you_ lie. Your point being?"

One of Ino's perfect baby blue eyes twitched. "You emphasized your what just a few seconds ago!"

Sakura shrugged. "I don't know what you're talking about," she muttered again, focusing on keeping all her words even. She smiled when Ino let out a growl of frustration. She took a turn that led away from the hospital and said, "Gotta go."

A blonde brow rose. "Where're you going?"

"Hokage Residence." Sakura winced at the thought of what was to come. But it was either her and idle chitchat or ANBU and torture sessions. Sakura bit her lip.

"Why?"

Another shrug from the pink-haired girl. "You don't need to know," she answered. It was their go-to phrase when they couldn't talk about missions, even with each other. Ino nodded, lifting a hand to wave goodbye.

* * *

Sakura pressed her lips together as she walked down the concrete stairs that led to Sasuke's jail. It was odd to think of it as a jail; it had no encasement, no bars, no keys hanging from a hook next to the cell. It was just a dark room with chains on the walls. Walls that kept secrets while she was inside them, walls without ears. While she was inside them, anyway. With her inside the basement jail, no one else was there to jot down what was said, no one was there to needlessly warn her about standing too close, no one to whisper among coworkers. While she was here, everything stayed silent; there were no witnesses.

Sakura didn't know how to feel about that. Certainly, yesterday it had been a blessing. She didn't know _what_ she'd do if there had been someone listening in as she..._did that_. The simple thought brought a redness to her cheeks. Today, however... If there were someone with her, then surely Sasuke wouldn't bring..._that_ up. He had more class than that.

Please let him have more class than that.

Regardless, Sakura didn't plan on having anyone with her while she hung out with Sasuke, no matter how awkward it might be. If she didn't get this over with today, then it'd come some time in the future, when Sasuke had been pardoned and had nothing but time on his hands. It'd be even _more_ awkward then, because she'd have no way to hide if she decided she'd had enough for the day. Sakura's head throbbed just thinking about it. Or maybe it throbbed because of her hangover, which was surprisingly light for how much she'd drunk yesterday night.

What if Naruto found out what she'd done?

Oh hell. She could handle the pervy looks from Kakashi if he found out, she could handle Sai's endless questioning, but she _couldn't_ handle the sad, disappointed look in Naruto's eyes if he found out. Oh seven hells.

"I thought you didn't drink."

Sasuke's voice was cold and slightly amused, that of a lion watching his prey squirm. Sakura cursed herself for thinking it was the single _hottest_ thing she'd ever heard. She was sick in the head—sick, sick, _sick_ in the head.

Sakura blushed at the words and squirmed in her skirt. Maybe it wasn't the best day to wear a shirt. But it was warm outside and everything else seemed so constricting. Damn Konoha weather. She tried to ignore the way Sasuke's eyebrows shot up at the sight of her fiddling; his was the gaze of a hungry panther and Sakura wasn't sure if he was mad at her or wanted more. She didn't know how to feel about either one. She wasn't about to apologize—selfishly, in the back of her mind, she thought that he owed her _more_, more because he _left her on a bench_ and _almost killed Naruto_ and _made her cry so much _and because he was Sasuke and she was Sakura and it _felt right_, no matter how much she tried to ignore it. But all of this was in the back of her head, hidden from her and her psyche. In the forefront of her mind all she could think of was the killer embarrassment of what she'd done.

"You didn't finish what you started yesterday."

He—_what_? He wanted her to _do it again_? Sakura rose a brow, despite her scarlet cheeks. _What?_

The chains rattled a bit as Sasuke shifted his position. His legs were slightly open now, an invitation. Or perhaps it was a demand. Sakura did her best not to stare at the strength in his muscles or the trail of hair that hid beneath his waistband. "Finish." It was, indeed, a demand. Sakura chewed on her inner lip. a part of her jumped up at being commanded like a slave. The other part started in aggravation. She stared at the open invitation—_demand_—of his parted legs.

She found herself on all fours, crawling to him, licking her lips in anticipation. She was tucked in safely between his legs when she looked up from her target and into Sasuke's eyes. He was staring at her, waiting for her, eyes hard as if he _deserved_ this, as if _it were expected of her_. Sakura scowled. She shifted her weight as to balance on her knees and one hand, then used the other one to stroke him through his pants. Sasuke's eyes fluttered close for a second, as if in relief, then snapped open again. He was already hard. Sakura wondered if he'd fantasized about her the same way she'd fantasized about him. She thought that if he hadn't been chained by the arms that he would have relieved himself of it.

Sakura stroked him again, just the faintest of pressures against the clothed rod of his cock. Sasuke glared at her and she shot him a smile, her cheeks brighter than fireworks. "The magic word is _please_, Sasuke," she murmured at him.

"Sakura."

She smiled, tossing her hair over her shoulder. Her hand left the tent in his pants to fiddle with the waistband of his _excruciatingly _tight pants. The hairs leading down from his navel were soft. "Have you come up with your own magic word?" she wondered. In the back of her mind, Sakura questioned where this part of her had come from. The front of her mind, however, was preoccupied with watching the emotions play out on Sasuke's normally stoic face. Relief, anger, pleasure... They were all written clear as day across his brow; it was interesting to read them. Sakura had always been good at reading his non-expressions, but these faces he made... They were beautiful. "I'll be nice because the magic word is my name, but only for today," she said, grinning slightly. She ignored the fact that today was going to be _the last time_. _The last fucking time, _she promised herself.

Sakura tugged on the waistband of his pants. Sasuke lifted his pants to help her. The painful constriction of his pants left and Sasuke let out something akin to a sigh. Sakura stared at the muscle she'd just released, watched the veins throb. She licked her lips, reaching out to palm the silky skin that covered his dick. Sasuke bit his lip when Sakura wrapped her fist around the base, sucked in a breath through his teeth when her warm, wet mouth engulfed just the tip, nibbling it with her lips. He tasted salty and spicy. The combination made Sakura think of ramen, and she couldn't stop the giggle that vibrated Sasuke's cock in her mouth. She was feeling lightheaded.

She bobbed her head down, tongue flat against the underside. Her fist twisted a bit, making Sasuke almost yelp. He didn't; instead he sucked in another breath as Sakura bobbed back up and nibbled on the head again. She turned her attention to the head, pink and throbbing, sucking on it like a lollipop. Her fist ran up and down, tightening with each round she did, twisting at the base. Sasuke held his breath to keep his grunts inside himself.

Sakura studied his face. Sasuke's dark eyebrows were knotted together as if in thought, his forehead was sweating like a madman, and he'd sucked a lip into his mouth. He was turning red. Sakura tongued the slit of his dick, were pre-cum was dripping from it like a lazy river. "Don't forget to breathe," she said against his penis, lips brushing ever so slightly against the sensitive skin of his head. She went down again, this time swallowing the entire organ, her hand dropping to caress his balls.

Her eyes never left his face and suddenly Sakura had a name for the expression playing on Sasuke's face: Vulnerability. It was such a foreign concept, the idea of _Sasuke_ being vulnerable. Yet it was written on his face just as clearly as the pleasure was. Sakura realized that she was the first sexual encounter he'd had in over a month. The poor boy was begging for it. He _wanted _this, probably more than he had in a long, _long_ while. And she was the only one who could give him that, his release. She could use this. The idea brought with it an addicting power.

Sakura knew he was close. His breathing became jagged and his struggles against the chains holding him in place became more desperate. He was dying to hold her in place and never let her go, never lose the warm wetness of her mouth engulfing his dick. Never let go of the image of a pink head and green eyes knelt between his legs. That was why Sakura stopped. She looked at Sasuke with guiltless verdigris eyes, white pre-cum mixing with the clearness of her saliva. Her fingers never stopped playing with his balls, but the loss of her mouth was sorely mourned. "Where are they, Sasuke?" she asked, her rosy pink tongue darting out from her mouth to lick up his pre-cum. Oh the sight was mind-boggling.

"_Sakura_," Sasuke hissed. It sounded like a curse and a prayer, all in one. Kami, why did she have to stop when he was _so damn close_? So close it was almost painful, and her hand toying with his ball-sac didn't make anything any better.

Sakura bobbed down, pressing a slow, open-mouthed kiss to the slit that was oozing pre-cum. "Well?"

"Why are you doing this _now_?" he begged. It was almost more than he could do to form a coherent thought that didn't consist of swearwords and death threats.

Sakura squeezed his balls together, licking her lips, and the sight was almost enough to make him cum. _Almost_ was a horrible word. Oh kami. "Because in case you forgot, we're supposed to be torturing you," she said with a smile. Mother fucker, she was doing a damn good job. Sasuke wondered where that pink-cheeked girl with the shy eyes had gone, because she wasn't kneeling in front of him, that was for sure.

"_Sakura_." What was that goddamn magic word, quote unquote? "_Please_."

The world fell apart. Somewhere in a world far beyond theirs, bombs were dropped, Jesus made out with the devil, and people divided by zero. In their world, however, Sakura smiled. She laughed, light and tinkling, because she had the power now. This was a new situation in which everything depended on her and what _she_ wanted. This, in a way, was payback. Sakura knelt back on her knees and wrapped her hands around Sasuke's neck, pressing her lips to his, making damn sure he tasted his salty pre-cum on her tongue.

When she pulled away, smiling in a way that made Sasuke think of a lioness, Sakura whispered, "Maybe if you're a good boy, I'll help you."

It wasn't loyalty that kept his mouth shut, that was for sure. It was pure and utter stubbornness.

* * *

**_I told you there was smut. _R&R**


	4. Chapter 4

**Length: **About seven pages.  
**Summary: **Sasuke is in chains and Sakura can do as she wishes.  
**Warning: **This is a smutfic and there _will be smut. _The faint of heart should leave now._  
**A/N:** I'M SORRY THIS IS SO LATE IT'S JUST THAT I WAS SICK AND UUGHNN._

* * *

"Here," Sakura said, extending her arm to Sasuke. She held in her fingers a shiny, round tomato. For herself she'd brought a salad, but she knew Sasuke was partial to plain tomatoes, sans salt. She smiled widely, even thought Sasuke had a scowl that made the phrase _if looks could kill_ pop into her mind. "I got one just for you. I know you're hungry; we starved you."

Sasuke glared at her. Sakura had this strange vision of him muttering something like, _"You killed my boner,"_ which was, in all honesty, kind of cute. It was also funny, which made Sakura giggle as she offered Sasuke his food. "Sakura. I can't move my arms," he deadpanned. Not only that, but he was actually quite mad at her. She _killed his boner_, for kami's sake. You don't just kill a man's boner. Or maybe she didn't kill it so much as let it die a slow, painful death after teasing it into a frenzy. Either way, it was wrong. _You just don't kill a man's boner._

Sakura glanced up at the chains holding him in place. "Right," she said. A tingle rolled down her spine at the idea of feeding him. "Open wide then." Sasuke's mouth stayed stubbornly closed. Sakura frowned. "I can _hear _your stomach growling. Just open your damn mouth." Sasuke somehow managed to close his jaw even tighter. Sakura rolled her eyes. "Do you _want_ me to feed you?" Sasuke rose a brow. "You do then? Open your mouth! I can't feed you if you don't open your mouth," Sakura insisted. There was a challenge in his dark onyx eyes. Sakura was not one to shy away from a challenge. Fine, she would feed him. Weirdly, and it probably wouldn't taste very good, but she would get this damned tomato in his mouth.

She rolled her eyes and took a bite of the fruit. She didn't feel weird about pressing her lips to his and forcing the tomato into his mouth. She didn't think she would feel weird about doing anything to him after having..._done that._ Sakura blushed slightly.

Sasuke chewed on the tomato. When Sakura pulled away, she had a blush on her face that challenged the red of the tomato she'd just fed him. He almost laughed. She'd had the gall to keep him from orgasm, and here she was blushing at a _kiss_. How cute.

The tomato dropped into his stomach. His stomach growled for more; he hadn't realized how truly hungry he actually was. "What else do you have?" he asked, looking down at the food she'd laid down before them. It was ironically like a picnic; she'd set out a thick blanket below them, thick enough that it negated the press of the pebbles on his ass, for which he was grateful. Not that he would ever admit that, but he digressed. Sakura was sitting on the thick blanket with her legs underneath her, her cream skirt sinfully short. And kami, her legs were muscled, milky and delicious. Her shirt was a zip-up, with the zipper right through the middle. It was unzipped just enough to let the teasing view of beautiful cleavage.

This was what happened when you killed a man's boner. Every following thought was about reviving it. Did Sakura have to be so sinfully innocent? Or was it innocently sinful? Either way it was maddening.

"You like onigiri, right?" Sakura waited for Sasuke to open his mouth. He didn't. He waited for her with a smirk that would have a lesser woman pulling his pants down. As it was, Sakura ignored the little throb between her legs and rolled her eyes. "Would you like me to _feed _you again?" Again, another of those silky smirks. Another roll of vibrant green eyes. Sakura took a bite of the rice ball and twirled it around on her tongue. She leaned back up to put it into his mouth.

Sasuke's response was quick. He curled his tongue around the bite of onigiri. He swallowed it without chewing, then snapped forward as close as his chains would let him, latching his lips onto Sakura's long neck. He heard Sakura curse in response, a quick yelp of _mother fucker _that made Sasuke smirk against her neck. His tongue darted out to taste the skin of her neck. She was strangely sweet; it smelled of strawberries and soap. The scent was so uniquely hers. Sasuke nibbled down on the soft skin slightly, and Sakura's hands rested on his shoulders, a moan escaping her lips; she pulled herself away and bit her lip.

"That was naughty, Sasuke," she whispered, her breath shaking.

"Hn," Sasuke snorted. Yeah, _he_ was naughty when she was pleasuring him with his mouth less than an hour ago. _He_ was naughty when she was teasing him with those wonderful lips of hers.

Sakura ignored the obvious double meaning in his one syllable. "If you do that, I won't feed you again."

Sasuke studied her. "You wouldn't let me starve."

The pink-haired woman shrugged. "I could always just get someone else to spoon feed you." A grin took over her features, looking akin to evil incarnate. "Bib, bottle, and all."

Sasuke scowled. He glared, icy daggers digging into Sakura's skin, yet seeming to have no effect. "Give me some water," he muttered under his breath, itching to cross his arms over his chest, then remembering the chains. His arms were really getting tired, being kept above his head as they were. He hoped it was possible to gain muscle from this, because really it was all this damp place had going for it. And the blowjobs. But those didn't bring him any release.

Sakura laughed. She grabbed a water bottle and squirted some of the ice cold liquid into Sasuke's open mouth. She reminded herself that she currently had the upper hand in this situation, reminded herself that she had the secret weapon here. But it didn't feel like that, watching Sasuke smirk as he drank down the water, his eyes darkened with unfulfilled lust. She felt like a teenager that was just discovering the wonders her body could do for her. Sakura shook her head and pulled away the water bottle. "That's enough for now," she said. Her words were sudden and her voice unintentionally sharp.

Sasuke chuckled. "You're very easy to read."

A pink brow rose. "When haven't I been?"

"You wear your heart on your sleeve," the Uchiha admitted. He smirked. "And I do believe my name is still written on it."

Her cheeks flushed red. "Shut up."

Sasuke—actually, honestly, and without madness or ill will—_laughed_.

* * *

Sakura was walking away from the door that led to Sasuke's basement when she ran into Tsunade. The poor woman's blonde hair was mussed from the many times she'd no doubt run her fingers through it and the hair at the base of her ponytail was knotted from the many times she'd no doubt pulled at it. She looked half insane and her clothes proved it; it was as if she hadn't changed in days. She smelled like it too. Sakura tried to keep the expression of disgust from her face when she asked, "What's wrong, Tsunade-senpai?"

There was a dazed look in the Hokage's eyes. Then she shook her head and sighed. "Oh, just..." She looked around as if worried about being overheard. Once she found no curious ears, she pressed her lips together and said, "I'm just making arrangements for when—_if_—Sasuke tells us anything."

Sakura studied her teacher's face. The blonde older woman had bags under eyes and crust in them. She looked overworked and underpaid. And yet she was doing this for Sasuke, making sure he had everything he would need for his return to society. Sakura realized that, even though her interactions with the young Uchiha had been limited, Tsunade had grown to care for him, if only a little bit. Sakura's heart squeezed. Sasuke had a lot more people rooting for him than he realized; he had a lot more people rooting for him than _she_ realized, and that was saying something. Maybe it was just Uchiah charm. Sakura doubted it; she suspected it had more to do with the Uchiha himself.

Sakura resolved to make the man sing like a canary.

She smiled at her superior. "Don't worry; he'll talk," she reassured. Her jade eyes sparkled in a way that made Tsunade proud. Sakura paused. "Hey, has he been taking bathroom brakes?"

Tsunade rolled her eyes. "We're not _horrible_."

"You've got him chained to a wall."

"Oh but you love it too," the older woman said. She winked a hazel eye and Sakura felt a shiver go down her spine.

_Dammit, she knew_.

Tsunade smiled at the shocked expression on the young woman's face. She turned away, the smile still pasted on her face. Nothing ever escaped her.

* * *

"You know you're nuts, right?"

TenTen smiled. "I am very much aware, thank you," she said. Her brown eyes glittered and Sakura rolled her eyes at her friend's facade of innocence. Still the slightly taller girl adjusted her grip on her kunai and stiffened her relaxed posture. Sakura watched dubiously; this girl had bet her teammate that she could, with her eyes closed, crack a nut in half. Lee had taken her on with loud shouts of it being a "youthful" bet and how he would "bleed youthful blood" to prove help her prove herself right.

Sakura eyed Neji, who stood stoically at TenTen's other side. He looked as doubtful as she felt, only his doubt was hidden under pounds and pounds of a careful facade. Sakura was very good at reading faces that weren't very expressive; it was a talent that had never proven itself useless. She cupped her hands around her mouth and shouted to Lee, "I'm not healing you!"

"I have faith in TenTen, youthful blossom!" Lee called back, making Sakura to roll her eyes and run a hand through her hair. It was already mess from the kisses she'd shared with Sasuke. She blushed lightly and hoped anyone watching would think it was because of the complement.

"They're hopeless," Sakura muttered.

"Indeed," Neji said in a monotone. Underneath the monotone, there was a hint of amusement.

Sakura smiled.

TenTen closed her eyes and threw her kunai at the green-unitard-wearing man with the bowl haircut that he really should have outgrown by now. The acorn on Lee's head split and the kunai embedded itself into the bark of the tree behind him. Lee jumped up and started to clap. "Who's nuts now?" TenTen asked, opening her brown eyes. Sakura joined Lee's in a slow clap, impressed. But why should she be, when aim was TenTen's specialty. "Who has two thumbs and lives up to her name? This gal!"

Sakura laughed. "Ten out of ten, without fail," she said.

Lee skipped up to be with his old teammates and Sakura. "I planted the acorn so that it will grow to be strong and youthful!"

Seriously, this boy was about nineteen, maybe twenty, and he still sounded like a ten-year-old. It was annoying and refreshing. Naruto was somewhat like that, but in a different way. He could be serious then funny with no step in between. At least Lee had a middle ground. "Great!" Sakura and TenTen said together, then exchanged a glance and broke out in laughter. TenTen glanced at Sakura again. "Hey, I'll be right back," she told her old teammates. "Don't start the party without me." Then she led her pink-haired friend away.

When they were far enough out of hearing distance, TenTen sighed. "How're you dealing?" she asked.

"How did you—"

"Well, Sasuke's been back for a while and you haven't said a word about it; I figure now's the time you want to let it out," TenTen announced. She gave Sakura a look that was cross between pity and understanding. "So how've you been dealing?"

Sakura paused, rubbing the back of her neck. She could still feel Sasuke's lips on the side of it, warm and wet and soft. Should she tell her? Tsunade already knew. Did she really need someone else knowing what she'd started on a drunken whim and continued because she had absolutely no backbone when it came to Sasuke? Did she want someone else knowing she was weak against even what her own body wanted? TenTen's wide brown eyes, doe-like in almost every way, blinked at her. Sakura took a deep breath. She told her everything.

When she was done, her cheeks were a vibrant scarlet and TenTen's were too. "I really don't know how to feel about this," the brunette said. Her face looked like it was deciding between a smile and a frown. "On one hand, you're sucking off the enemy. On the other hand, you're sucking off Sasuke. On yet _another_ hand, _you're sucking off the enemy_. And on the fourth hand, you're sucking off the boy you've loved since you were, what, eight?"

Sakura blushed even brighter, if that were possible. With a shy tone, she said, "There's a fifth hand to all of this."

"Oh?"

Sakura nodded. "If I can get him desperate enough, I can get him to tell us everything he knows."

TenTen smiled; it was a sly, sort of perverted smile, better suited for a face like Kakashi's, if he'd ever uncover it. "You are one evil little vixen. I am so proud of you!"

"You sound like Ino."

TenTen shrugged. "Eh, you hang out with a person long enough." She knew Ino didn't know any of this, didn't even know Sasuke was back. All of this was a secret between the only girls who were allowed to keep it. TenTen only knew because she'd been on the team that captured him. "I say keep going. You're enjoying it, he's enjoying it, and you can get all and any information you want. Where's the harm?"

"When he gets out, he'll be pissed; there's the harm!" But she wasn't sure anymore.

"Give him a good one, let him cum, and call it a day." TenTen smiled, again that leery grin. Sakura didn't know whether to be crept out or amused. "He won't hold a grudge."

Sakura rolled her eyes. "You're kind of insane."

"And _you're_ kind of a dominatrix."

"Shut up."

TenTen laughed. "Get back to your _mission_." She waggled her eyebrows.

* * *

"How was your potty break?" Sakura asked as she came down the stairs. The door automatically locked behind her, and for that she was grateful. Sasuke rolled his eyes at her but otherwise stayed quiet, just like the normal Sasuke. He hadn't changed at all, regardless of how adamantly he insisted otherwise. "I want to try something new," she said, coming to the base of the stairs. "How would you feel if I unlocked _one_ of your shackles?" She jingled the keys.

Sasuke's eyebrows shot up like a rocket on takeoff. "Just one?" This was his chance. He could snap the keys right out of her hands after she unlocked it if he just moved fast enough.

Sakura nodded. "_Just_ one. Are you left-handed or right?"

"Right."

Sakura smiled. "Then I'm unlocking the left hand," she said smugly.

Sasuke inwardly cussed; he wouldn't be as fast with his left. It wouldn't be impossible, but it wouldn't be easy. He watched Sakura slowly come closer. He expected her to stop just in front of him and bend over to unlock a cuff, giving him a view of her tantalizing cleavage as a goodbye present. She didn't. Instead she sat on his lap, ankles locking around his back just as they had yesterday night. Sasuke cursed the fact that she was a smart girl; escaping while she sat on his lap would be incredibly hard.

The keys rattled on the waistband of her skirt, teasing him ever so cruelly. Sasuke watched it. Then she started to move her hips, around in little circles, just as she had last night, and Sasuke glared. "What are you thinking?"

"I told you I want to try something new," the rosy haired woman reminded. Her eyes were wide and green, but they had something hidden behind their verdigris depths. Mischievousness. Sasuke wasn't exactly sure he liked it. Her hips rolled around again and Sasuke was _sure_ he did _not_ like that mischievousness. That look in her eyes was not his friend. Not his friend because he needed to concentrate on escaping, not getting into his old teammate's pants. Although skirt would be a better term. And kami did her legs look beautiful wrapped around him. What would they be like on his shoulders?

This situation was not in his favor.

Or maybe it was and he was looking at the wrong goal.

Sakura wrapped her arms around his neck and lifted herself close to his neck. Her soft, warm lips came into contact with his neck, and Sasuke's hands struggled against the chains as Sakura thrust her hips down. Her lips curled around the lobe of his ear, her tongue teasing it in a way that _shouldn't_ feel like heaven, but _did_. Sasuke had never let a girl touch him, even during sex. If she girl got too handsy, he'd shut her up with a well-placed caress or a wet kiss. He was peculiar about who could touch his body where, when, and why. His sex life was straight and to the point, with no funny business except to distract the girl whose body he was using for his own pleasure. Having Sakura touch him like that, licking the shell of his ear and sucking on the lobe, felt intimate in a way he couldn't quite name. Her fingers traced his neck, playing with the greasy hairs at the end of it, and her hips rolled again, pressing down on his dick, waking it up from its catnap.

The thing never slept for long.

"Sasuke," she gasped lowly. Her hips rolled again, and suddenly her lips were on his, slow and warm, like making love. One of her hands left his neck and the keys jingled off her waistband. His left hand was freed and just as soon as it fell into his control, Sasuke had it holding onto her waist. He dug his hand below her shirt. Her skin was smooth, delicious, under his fingers. Onehandedly, he managed to unzip the shirt, exposing the dark bra she wore. He didn't bother trying to unclasp it and make a fool of himself; instead he pulled it up over her breasts.

Sasuke broke the kiss to gaze upon her. Her breasts were small, comfortable for a woman as active as she no doubt was. They were milky, tipped in a pink to challenge her hair. They were mouthwatering, and they fit in his hand like a key in a keyhole. Sakura gasped when he dragged his thumb over a nipple; he actually felt bad that he couldn't use both hands to give her the pleasure she wanted. As it was, he tugged at the nipple he could reach, and Sakura's back arched upwards. She was small, but her breasts were perky and they stood with pride, just high enough that Sasuke could wrap his lips around the other nipple. He flicked at one with his fingers and at the other with his tongue. She tasted like strawberries and cherry blossoms. How appropriate.

Sakura ground her hips into Sasuke's growing erection, pushing her breasts further into Sasuke's mouth.

Sasuke let go of her breast with a soft popping sound, much like the sound of her letting go of his dick. The cool air of the basement jail against her wet nipple made Sakura whimper. He licked the underside of the soft lump of flesh, then took his attention away from her chest entirely. His free hand found its way down between where their bodies met and into the waistband of her skirt and underwear. She was wet, and her clitoris was rubbing right on the head of his erection. Sakura whimpered, ground her hips downward, when Sasuke trapped the ridged bundle of nerves between his fingers.

"Oh my—_Sasuke_!" she cried out, and Sasuke smirked, pressing open-mouthed kisses to the valley between her breasts. He put a finger inside of her, a squelching sound coming from her wet flesh and a desperate moan coming from the woman's lips. Sasuke pumped the finger in and out, using his thumb to stimulate her clit. Sakura thrust herself down on his fingers; Sasuke let her ride them until she came. Sasuke made sure to watch her face this time: Her eyes clamped close, so tightly Sasuke was sure she would be seeing stars; she bit down on her plump lower lip; her breathing quickened; the knitting of her brows. Then, as she came down from her high: The slow opening of her eyes, fluttering like butterfly wings; the release of her lower lip, marked with the indents of her teeth; the slowing of her breath; the untying of her brows.

She looked like an angel, fallen from heaven.

Sasuke tried not to let himself think of that as he pulled her panties to the side and somehow, onehandedly, managed to drag down his own pants. Sakura caught her breath and lifted her hips, watching with curiously fascinated eyes as he aligned himself with her core. Before Sasuke could ask about her virginal status, Sakura thrust her hips downward and through her maidenhead. Sakura let out a whimper of pure agony; a wave of guilt overcame Sasuke for a second. Then Sakura had caught her breath and her hands found his, entangling their fingers.

She was so, _so_ _beautifully tight. _Sasuke's hips thrust forward the second Sakura rolled hers. She whimpered again, although this time not in pain; the sound was like music to his hears, water to a parched man, cliché after cliché. Sakura manged to angle herself so that her clit rubbed on his stomach every time she thrust herself down, every time his hips rose to meet her. _She was so damned tight_. It was _beautiful_. There were no other words for it.

He was so lost in his bliss that he didn't notice Sakura chaining him again.

Sakura thrust herself down and rolled her hips, the feeling of being painfully stretched and wonderfully full at odds. They couldn't hold a candle to the way the skin of Sasuke's abs felt on her clitoris. She was still so sensitive from her last orgasm, and she was _so close_ now. Her inner muscles clamped down on Sasuke's cock, and Sasuke almost came right there and then.

He hated the word _almost_. Because once Sakura was done with him, once she'd ridden out her orgasm, she stood up, leaving Little Sasuke covered in her vaginal fluids and throbbing in lust. She smiled at him with her post-orgasmic haze and kissed his cheek, pulling his pants over his erection. "Be a good boy and I'll be a good girl," she whispered against his ear, her tongue curling around his earlobe.

It was after Sakura had left him that he realized that _he was tied up again._


	5. Chapter 5

**Length: **About 5 pages.**  
Summary: **Sasuke is in chains and Sakura can do as she wishes.**  
Warning: **This is a smutfic and there will be smut. The faint of heart should leave now.**  
A/N: **I'm not even going to try to excuse myself.

* * *

"Kakashi's back," Sakura said the next day, laying on the concrete floor of the prison. She stared up at the ceiling, a hand on her stomach, the paleness of her navel practically glowing under the dull light of the bare bulb. Sasuke tried to ignore the pink hairs circling her bellybutton, not because he was trying to keep her modest—kami knew how far _that_ ship had sailed—but because the strain in his pants was becoming routine and, while the _concept _was enjoyable, the action was not. Mostly because he never got release. There was a dull sort of resentment starting in the pit of his stomach; the kind that came with a good BDSM relationship—or was it a bad BDSM?—the kind that was addictive.

Sasuke pressed his lips together and unpressed them, so quickly it was unnoticeable, and tried not to think about how Sakura's rosy hair haloed her absentminded expression.

Sakura's fingers absently played with the thin hairs on her lower stomach. Sasuke tried to ignore the way her fingers slid over her skin, like silk over velvet. "He misses you too," Sakura muttered, her voice light and airy. How could she sound so innocent, so carefree, when his muscles were knotted up in horrible sexual tension? If he had the strength, and if the damned chakra in these chains would _wear off_, he'd have her against the wall in oh-point-two seconds, crying out his name in that whimpering tone that made his teeth grit. He'd have her begging for him, _crying_ for him.

The pink haired kunoichi yawned, arching her back off the floor in a sensual stretch. A small part of Sasuke's mind wondered what he had done to earn such a subtle form of torture. "Naruto and I are going to be there when Tsuande tells him you're here," she continued, rubbing her fist against her left eye. "We won't be here when he comes to visit." A smirk, so unlike the usual smile he was used to, crossed her face. "He won't hurt you too bad. Not as bad as I will," she whispered, and a green eye fluttered closed in a wink.

Sasuke's throat vibrated in a silent groan. She was a master at torture, he'd admit. Only to himself, but he'd admit it. He'd also admit that maybe those Konoha uppers knew exactly what they were doing.

Sakura's smirk turned into an honest smile, staring at the ceiling again. She stayed silent for longer than Sasuke thought was possible. It seemed she was always surprising him. Not that he would admit it. "Sasuke," she murmured, in a voice so soft and _almost _insecure. The man in question offered a rise of his brow. "What happens when you get out? Will you...will you try to escape again? Or will you stay here, in Konoha? With me?"

Sasuke took a low breath through his nose. He turned his head up to stare at the popcorn ceiling. He saw, in his mind's-eye, what she was envisioning. He saw the outings with the baka and the glitter in Sakura's eyes when he agreed. He saw the wide smiles that would take over his ex-teammates' faces when he did something remotely social. He felt the soft skin of Sakura's hand in his own when they went out together, sans the baka. He saw the wide O her mouth would form, heard the soft gasp that would come out of it, if, or perhaps when, he proposed. He heard the echos of her moans when he made love to her, the sharpness in her gasps when he _fucked _her. He saw the sweat on her brow when she sat in the hospital. He heard her cursing him in a thousand different languages, most of them made up. He heard the cries of his firstborn.

He could see it all. He could see the world Sakura imagined for him. He couldn't say it wasn't an appealing thought. He couldn't say he wouldn't do it.

So instead, Sasuke said, "Who says I'll get out?"

* * *

Sakura was sitting in the Hokage Residence when Kakashi returned from his solo mission to report. Her being in the Residence was not unusual, seeing what her current mission was; what was unusal was that she was no where near Sasuke's jail cell. Instead she was in Tsuande's office with her, fighting down a blush while the Godaime tried to get info on how Sasuke's "torture" was going. Sakura thanked her lucky stars when the self-proclaimed next Hokage walked in with a skip in his step and a sparkle in his smile. Not for the first time, Sakura was ecstatic that her mission was a secret.

Naruto smiled widely, a blinding sparkle gleaming in his teeth. "Kakashi-sensei's here! _Believe it_!" He struck a thumbs-up pose that reminded Sakura uncomfortably of Lee.

Tsunade eyed Sakura meaningfully, a look that meant they'd continue this conversation later, then rolled her eyes at Naruto. "Then why isn't he in here?" she asked, rather sarcastically.

"Because I ran here and beat him!" Naruto explained. He rolled his baby blues. "Duh, baa-chan! You know they say the mind is the first to go."

The Hokage scowled. "Shut up, Naruto," she snorted. Her eyes rolled at the genin—because yes, Naruto was _still_ a genin—and glanced over at the door.

Kakashi came through just then, opening his mouth to say, "I'm sorry I'm late I got—"

Sakura and Naruto sighed, interrupting him. "Lost on the road of life," they groaned together; Kakashi thought they looked extremely like their younger selves, softer and lighthearted. And Sakura looked like she just got laid, but that was an entirely different story for an entirely different time. "We know!"

Kakashi shrugged at his ex-students. Underneath his mask, he wore a grin.

"I didn't call you here for irritating team reunions," Tsunade sighed. Her brush made a soft dipping sound as it dunked into the ink; she signed her name onto a piece of paper, blew on it, and put it aside. The three snapped into silence, suddenly the epitome of all things ninja. "I called you here," she said to Kakashi, "because there is new information I've decided you should know. Information these two already know." Silence. Kakashi stared at the Hokage with his single black eye, hardly breathing; expecting, waiting. For what? Perhaps for news of Sasuke's death. Perhaps for news of his capture. He didn't know which one would be better. Tsuande let the silence hang in the air for a moment. Then: "We've contained one Uchiha Sasuke in the dungeon downstairs."

The sound of Kakashi's jaw unhinging was almost deafening.

"Currently he is placid but unresponsive to our line of questioning," Tsunade went on. "The ANBU has this under control; he is being slightly more responsive now. You are allowed to visit him for a moment before all visitors are restricted. I request you keep this information to yourself. Understand?"

At the sound of Kakashi's conformation, Tsunade nodded. There was someone waiting for him outside the doors to lead him to the captive Uchiha.

* * *

The sound of a door opening was unmistakable.

Immediately Sasuke straightened, expecting to see a bold Sakura feeling merciful. He was disappointed. Instead he saw Kakashi as he had not seen him in a long time. The ninja's mask was pulled down to expose the Sharingan eye. A precaution, because obviously Kakashi was at ease. It was a precaution set up by those up higher on the power latter than he. Sasuke was glad that his boner had died a while ago; he'd have some kind of hell explaining it. And dealing with the awkwardness when he refused to.

Nevertheless, Kakashi came down the stairs, without a brigade of ANBU behind him. That was new, as well. Even his torturers came down with back up, and back up for the back up. It was a pattern; they were letting his old teammates in without any protection. Was it because they could protect themselves or because ANBU expected he wouldn't have the heart to hurt them? If so, it was a stupid plan; he'd proven he had no qualms about hurting teammates long ago.

Kakashi stopped in front of Sasuke. It was quiet for a while; Sasuke swore he heard crickets chirp. "I don't know what to say to you," the copy-nin admitted. He let out an awkward laugh, as if he no longer knew the man sitting in front of him. Sasuke didn't know if he was proud of this or upset. "Welcome back, Sasuke."

There was really nothing else to say, not without exploding and ruining his image, not to mention being completely out of character.

* * *

Sakura was half naked on his lap. The skin of her full breasts was white as milk, teasing him by being covered in a flimsy black bra. The skin of her stomach pressed close to his chest. He was right—he was always right—her skin against his felt like silk against velvet, delicious. She was going slow this time, soft like making love. Warm. Her lips were smooth against his. The kiss was long, sweet, lips melding so that it was impossible to tell where one set started and the other ended. It was unlike anything he'd ever experienced, with Sakura and with any woman. She was slow, careful, etching love into his lips. Her breathing was even, yet deep with want. She held onto his collarbone, her fingers smoothed with lotions, yet bearing the scars of a medic. Her tongue danced with his a slow dance, like a delicate waltz.

Sasuke surprised himself by not wanting to hurry her. He wanted her to take her time, to feel her lips against his body. Most of all, he wanted to please her.

The shackles jingled, teasing him with their reminder.

Sakura pulled away, as if shocked by the sound. Her lips were swollen with their soft kiss, cheeks flushed with the vulnerability she'd just exposed. It was the single most beautiful sight Sasuke had ever seen. She looked like an angel fallen from the clouds. "Sasuke," she whispered, lips brushing against each other like a forbidden embrace, "I l—" She cut herself off, lips closing again, hips circling slowly on his. Sasuke felt forced to wonder what she was going to say, or if she'd even said anything at all. Her neck arched; Sasuke darted forward like a snake at its prey, tongue darting out of his mouth to lick the length of her neck. Sakura's bottom lip quivered, a whimper escaping her mouth.

Her hips rotated on his like slow love. Her underwear lay in a corner along with her shirt; the only clothing she wore being her bra and the skirt. The soft petals of her vagina rubbed wetly against the cloth of his underwear. Underneath, his penis hardened even further, if such a thing were possible. For once, this slow friction felt great—just what he needed and yet not close enough. He wanted to hug her to him and never let go, never let go of this sweet friction, this wonderful closeness, this astounding warmth.

Sakura whimpered when his tongue left her neck, leaving a trail of saliva for the cold air to attack. The renewed dampness of her pussy exposed her want, her fluids drenching through his underwear. Sasuke lifted his hips, and Sakura's hands let go of his collarbone to pull down the waistband of his underwear. The stiffness of his cock came free of its binds. Sakura pulled herself closer to her new-found lover, her breasts flattening against Sasuke's hard chest. Her lips melted with his again, tongue dancing with his—not fighting for dominance, _dancing_.

Sasuke thrust his hips upward, and Sakura pushed herself down. The medic whimpered against Sasuke's lips, the feeling of being stretched beyond limits and filled to completion warring with each other. She pulled herself up and twirled her hips on his. She kept on like that, her lips never once leaving his, her hands wrapped around his neck, fingers tangled in his hair, until she was withering around on his lap, almost crying for fulfillment.

She came sweetly, not yelling or moaning, but gasping and whispering. She came with a smile that wrote love on her face.

She came before Sasuke did, and lifted herself off his body, catching her breath and trying to ignore the pleasant ache between her legs. She got dressed, with Sasuke watching with longing eyes dark with lust, and left again.

It was becoming routine. Sasuke couldn't tell if he was in love with the close warmth or loath with the uncompleted feeling.

* * *

The next day, Sakura sat in front of Sasuke with a blush spreading from her neck to her forehead. "What was that?" she asked, the look of a stunned deer in her eyes.

Sasuke made a face that could almost be considered a smile, but was too small to be so. "That was making love," Sasuke said, and Sakura swore his voice held some amused lightheartedness. It was a tone she'd never heard before and so she couldn't be sure.

"Since when do we..." Sakura paused, running a hand through her slightly spiky hair. "Since when do we 'make love'?"

Sasuke chuckled. He leaned his head against the cinderblock wall and stared up at the ceiling. "I don't know," he answered honestly. "Why don't you tell me?"

Sakura pressed her lips together so tightly their bright, lively pinkness turned pale white. She tried to remember what caused the tenderness in last night's session. It was the way Sasuke looked. The tiredness in his gaze, the exasperation in his expression. He _looked_ like he needed love. He _needed_ love. And she was there to offer it, there to give it. It was just the way he looked, and then the way he looked at her. That time, when she came down, he hadn't looked at her smugly or with a gaze covered in want; he'd looked at her with a sort of hope and need. A sweet desperation that could be misread as love. For the moment, she'd fallen for it. She'd misread it and she'd fallen for it and she'd given him the sweet, soft, slow love they both needed.

In hindsight, she probably wouldn't have been so slow if she hadn't seen his face. She would have ridden him like the dog he was. She would have tortured him until he couldn't take anymore, until he screamed out the answers to all the questions the ANBU had asked, and then some. She would have made him beg and scream. She would have broken him last night; she knew she would have.

Sakura swallowed and pushed the thought away. She ignored the fact that she'd liked lovemaking. She ignored everything in order to shake her head and sigh. She had a tomato in her pocket, but she wasn't going to feed him like she usually did. She felt too exposed, too vulnerable, to kiss him. She felt naked before him, emotionally, not physically. She'd felt like this before—when she was twelve and she'd found Sasuke leaving—and she'd promised herself she'd never feel like this again.

She couldn't even keep a promise she made for herself.

The pink-haired medic pulled the tomato from her jacket pocket and bit into it, making a face at the salt-less taste. Sasuke watched her with hungry fascination, and Sakura ignored him.

Sasuke didn't say anything, didn't make a sound, even as she finished the fruit he so loved. He watched as Sakura's lips wrapped around the fruit and wondered what she was going to say last night, when she cut herself off. What would she have said if she hadn't interrupted herself? Would it have made a difference in the girl he saw before him right now?

Probably. If it wouldn't, she wouldn't have stopped herself.

Sasuke cursed himself at how well he knew this medic, this woman he hadn't seen in years and had tried to kill. She hadn't changed.

Or perhaps he had just changed with her.

* * *

That night, there was no sex. There was hardly any talking.

That night, Sakura did sleep with him. She curled herself on his lap, inhaling the smell of his dirt and his sweat and his maleness.

She slept there, and she felt like she was home. It was a feeling she hadn't had in a while, not even while _actually _coming home. She hadn't had the feeling of belonging in any one place until that night. And she thought, perhaps her twelve-year-old self was right. Perhaps there really was no one like Sasuke.

After all, there was no place like home.


	6. Chapter 6

**Length: **About 6 pages.**  
Summary: **Sasuke is in chains and Sakura can do as she wishes.**  
Warning: **This is a smutfic and there will be smut. The faint of heart should leave now.**  
A/N: **I don't have an excuse, but I do have smut.

* * *

Sakura woke up with a dim smile on her face. It was weird. She never woke up smiling anymore; she'd become used to waking up with a grim expression that was probably bad for her skin. Her back hurt, her leg was asleep, and it was awkward to sleep sitting up. For all her aches and pains, they really didn't matter. She'd woken up with a _smile_ on her face. She'd woken up with that smile because Sasuke was home and he was safe, and _wow_ did it feel nice to rest her head on his shoulder.

It was…_nice_, for lack of a better term.

She stood up, stretching. A little yawn escaped her lips. The stench of her own breath wafted up her nose. A little frown replaced her grin. She'd have to go home and shower.

"Good morning," Sasuke said. His dark onyx eyes stared up at her from behind dark midnight locks. His voice was rough with sleep. It was beautiful. The last time she'd heard him fresh from sleep was when they were genin, and it had been going through the beginning stages of puberty. Sasuke had made puberty his _bitch_. Sakura felt like she could just melt in his voice.

Sakura smiled, doing her best to not show her teeth. She was pretty sure they were yellow. "Good morning, Sasuke-k—Sasuke," she greeted. The suffix had almost slipped out. She was sure he'd heard it. The knowledge brought a little pink blush to her face. She turned her head away, green eyes staring at the dark concrete of the floor. "I should go take a shower now."

Sasuke arched a brow. His arms were really starting to hurt now. Not that they hadn't for the past month or so, but now the pain had dulled to a repeated ache, which was more annoying than actual pain. He could _feel_ himself losing muscle mass. It was irritating. "No, you aren't," he stated simply, an order without a veil. He wouldn't admit it, not even to himself, but he didn't want to be alone—didn't want to be without _her_. It'd been wonderful to sleep with her—just sleep. He loathed the fact that he couldn't _hold_ her, like he wanted to, but the feel of her head on his neck, the tickle of her hair on his chin, the scrap of her nails when she fisted her hands… It was like heaven, and he didn't want it to end. He was actually rather upset that she'd woken up.

Not that he'd ever admit it.

Sakura rolled her eyes. She bent backwards, arching her back and touching the heel of her feet. Sasuke bit his lip—the things he could do with that flexibility. "I stink," she complained. She stood up, cracking her fingers in a way that popped every joint. The sound echoed in the room, unpleasant and loud. She smiled, content with the pop.

Sasuke never thought he'd miss doing something so simple. His fingers ached. "I've been here for two months," he deadpanned. A little scowl tugged the corners of his mouth. He _really_ didn't want her to leave, not now. "I smell worse."

A quirk of pink brows. She pursed her lips, the idea running through her head. He _did_ smell kind of rank. The stench of his breath wasn't exactly a walk in the park, either. A month really wasn't the best amount of time to go without a shower. "Maybe if you'd just _tell_ me…"

He wasn't going to say the idea wasn't attractive. Getting out of these chains, taking a nice long shower, brushing his teeth, and then _rutting_ her like the minx she was. He watched as Sakura tilted her head, her large verdigris eyes sharp with a stark kind of desperation. The expression hurt more than he'd like to admit, the way she kept her grin, trying to keep the conversation lighthearted. The way her eyes hardened like glass, giving away how much she wanted him to just say yes. The way her hair fell onto her shoulders, pink against the milky white skin, making her entire face look like an angel from heaven, fallen straight onto his lap.

He didn't know why he wouldn't just tell her.

Sakura sighed. "Long shot," she murmured, walking to put her shoes on.

Sasuke almost opened his mouth for a moment, about to tell her to stay, with him. Not to leave him alone with the darkness of his thoughts, the shadow in his soul. He didn't. He pressed his lips together softly, just watching her strap on the shin-guards of her sandals. He didn't say goodbye. He watched her walk up the steps, the sound of her shoes clicking dully on the hard stone.

The door had already closed when he found it in himself to whisper, "Stay."

* * *

It was night when she came back, but the darkness of the sky didn't make a change to the scene inside the prison. She wasn't wearing any ninja uniform; instead she was wearing a red dress that reminded him so much of the one she wore when they were genin. It nolgastic, to see her in such simple getup. It was astounding, to see her dressed so innocently and yet so…provocative. The way the red made her legs look so much longer, so much whiter, so…

Sasuke bit his inner lip, watching her come down the stairs with her hair done up and beautiful, chopsticks standing out in the bun of her rosy hair in decoration. Her up-do was a mess; she'd probably been out before coming to see him. When she smiled, so bright it lit up the room, made her look so innocent, Sasuke strained against his confines, wanting nothing more than to kiss her until her lips were bruised. A pair of dark, puffed lips would complete that outfit of hers, he was sure of it.

"Hello!" she chirped, walking towards where he sat chained the wall. She wasn't wearing any makeup, and for that Sasuke was glad. He didn't want to know what she would have been doing if she'd been wearing makeup. The first and last time he'd seen her with makeup was the first time she'd come down those stairs, drunk and horny.

Sasuke nodded his head at her, a motion of acknowledgement. "Sakura," he said.

Was it just her or did he sound…_different_. There was something bright in his voice, happy. There was also a cold suspicion lacing through it. It was completely different, and yet it made her insides met in a way she couldn't exactly describe. The way he said her _name_, chopped and breathy.

Oh kami.

She licked her lips. "So I went out with Ino today," she said. She plopped herself down in front of him, lifting her leg to undo the straps of the flimsy little sandals she wore.

Sasuke grunted. "Aa." That explained the getup. He still wasn't exactly sure he wanted to know _what_ they were doing.

Sakura frowned. "Not this again," she pouted. Her eyes searched his. The onyx colored depths of his eyes were stony; they gave almost nothing away. If she'd been anyone else, she would have given up then, but she wasn't. She was Sakura and she knew how to read emotionless people. His eyes were dark with something, some emotion she'd never seen… "Sasuke are you…_jealous_?"

Sasuke snorted. His eyes snapped away from her face, glaring at all things that were _not_ her. He couldn't look her in the eye. She already read him too easily for his liking. This was supposed to be _just sex_. He wasn't supposed to care. This was just something to entertain him while Konoha gave up on his talking. _He_ _wasn't supposed to care._

That was all the confirmation she needed. A small smile took up her face, and she angled herself so that she balanced one palm on his knee, leaning forward. Her lips ghosted over his, the warmth of her sweet breath drifting over him like a warm blanket. Sasuke couldn't help himself. She was a damn tease. He angled his face forward, fighting against the chains that held him back, lips melting into hers. He'd missed this all day, the warmth of her lips under his. The taste of her mouth was addictive, the softness of her skin doubly so.

She had him enslaved.

The realization was not one of shock. It was strangely comforting. Like coming home after a long while. It was warm, smooth, the pleasure of belonging almost overwhelming. He was her slave. He belonged to him as surely as she did to him—because she _was_ his. His and no one else's, if he could help it. Which, at the moment, he couldn't. He would, one day. One day he would put his hands on her hips, pull her close, bite on her neck, and _claim _her. He would know that she longed for him just as he longed for her.

The thought made him tug against the chains, lips pressing closer to hers. He snaked his tongue into her mouth. He felt her adjust herself on his knee, hand moving higher on his leg, body leaning closer. He smirked against her lips, fighting his tongue against hers. She was losing already, one of her delicate hands cupping his jaw, trying to fight against his assaults. How he made her so hot with just one _kiss_, without even _touching _her, was something she'd never know. She hoped it wouldn't wear thin. Her body was already on fire, burning so hot she was sure she was giving off her own light.

"Sakura," he whispered, pulling his lips away from hers. His voice was heavy, breathy, the name broken into syllables. His dark eyes opened, watching the faint pink flush on her face darken. He took a nice smug look at her slightly open mouth, those rose petal lips, already swelling. Her pink lashes fluttering over those pale, beautiful, high cheekbones. The strands of hair falling in front of her face. He was right. The look was completed with those beautiful bruising lips. "Sakura," he murmured again, lips slamming back on hers.

A little moan escaped her mouth, and Sasuke smirked into the kiss. She could feel it against her. She leaned further into him, balancing herself on the hand that rested on his knee. Her palm scraped up, soft skin pressing against his cheek, up into the greasy threads of his hair. She trapped his lower lip between her teeth, tugging away from the kiss lightly.

She let go, lips wet. "There's no need to be jealous," she whispered, crawling forward into his lap.

She pressed her lips to his again, but this time she had the advantage. She always had the advantage; his arms were tied up above him. This time, it was she who smirked into the kiss, fingers digging into the skin of his scalp. He really could use a shower, but she didn't really care. She was enjoying herself far too much. She pulled away, but her lips never left his skin. Her tongue peaked out from her mouth, licking a trail down from his lips to his jaw. She nibbled on the bone there. For a moment, she was tempted to suck, to mark him and scar him. She didn't want to explain how he got mouth-shaped bruises on his skin to anyone.

Her lips moved on, nibbling at the skin of his neck, tongue swirling on the sweat of his skin. He tasted like sweat and blood and dirt. He tasted wonderful.

Sasuke shuddered when her lips came to his collarbone. Kami, those precious little petals she called lips—warm, wet, and swollen from their kisses—drifting over the skin overtop that bone, the dampness of their combined saliva… He bit his inner lip, reaching out to grab her chin. Those goddamn chains jangled, pulling his hand back to the wall. A shiver rolled down his spine as Sakura scraped her teeth against his bone, tongue lolling upwards, tracing the muscles of his neck, and licking around his Adam's apple.

She was torturing him. Torturing him in the most thought out, most pleasurable way.

Sakura smirked against his skin, pulling back. She licked her lips, wetting them though they didn't need wetting. They were swollen and moist, red and bruised.

Sasuke's teeth scraped into his lip at the sight of something so sultry.

"I don't know _why_ you're jealous," she whispered, her voice heavy with lust. She shifted herself, sitting fully in his lap. Her fingernails scraped lightly on his skin, hips wriggling on his lap. She grinned, sucking his lip into her mouth. She dominated this kiss again. Sasuke felt a shiver go down his spine. There was something about being dominated was... He growled, fighting against the cuffs again. The clanked against stark wall, teasing him in a worse way than Sakura was. "I was just out for a movie," she murmured. Her hips rolled around on his.

Sasuke groaned a bit. The sound was like music to her ears, cheesy as the analogy may sound. Her fingers dragged through the knots in his hair, leaving behind grease on her digits. She didn't care. Her nails scraped down his back, hands pressing under the thick cloth of his pants. "Stop teasing me," he growled, leaning his face forward to press his lips to hers. This was his kiss; he was in charge. He moved his lips against hers, feeling them pulse under his, bruise even more. It was wonderful. He smirked as she whimpered into his kiss, strands of her pink hair falling onto his forehead.

The chains jangled again, forcing a growl out of the depths of Sasuke's throat. He just wanted to touch her, to feel her skin under his, memorize the warmth of her body, feel every contour of her body, every scar on her skin. The growl vibrated through his chest, and Sakura pulled herself close. He wanted to pull the zipper of her dress down and ravish her like she deserved. He wanted her under his control, under _his_ mercy. He wanted her to cry and beg for him.

But he was chained to a wall and Sakura was all too aware of that. She pressed herself to his body, breaking their lip-lock with a grin on her face. Sasuke didn't like the look of that grin. Her lips latched onto his neck. Sasuke bit his lip, struggling against the chains again. He was already hard in his pants; her on his lap was not helping matters, her lips on his neck as making him lose his mind. Kami, the feel of her tongue lapping at the skin on his neck.

_Kami_.

A deep groan rumbled through him, his hips thrusting upward of their own volition. Sakura's lips unlatched, her head tossing onto his shoulder. A breathy gasp escaped her, tickling at the skin of his neck. "S—_Sasuke_," she moaned, gasping.

Sasuke smirked, pushing his hips up into hers again. His clothed erection pressed against her clit, and Sakura whimpered, hips pressing down on his. The pleasure that coarse through him and up his spine, through his body—_indescribable. _"This would be better if we were naked," he told her, that smirk never leaving his face. He ground his hips up into hers, biting his lip against the sensation.

"R-right," Sakura murmured, pulling herself up. The loss of closeness, of warmth, was mourned for a moment as she shimmied herself out of those skintight biker shorts and the innocent cotton underwear. It was amusing, for a second, how someone so _sinful_ could look so guileless. The cool air of the basement dungeon caressed the moist lips of her pussy, and she whimpered lightly, the feeling so unlike any other. Her cheeks turned bright pink, crawling back to Sasuke, pulling his pants and boxer shorts down, freeing that part of his body that caused her so much pleasure.

She smiled—that sultry, dark smile that made Sasuke bite his lip—crawling over his lap. Her warm little fist grabbed his cock, tight in a way forced his hips upward. That pink tongue of her darted out of her mouth, licking her swollen lips. "Sasuke," she cooed, squeezing her fist around his cock. Despite the blush on her face, her eyes glimmered with that vixen little shine. Sasuke felt himself shiver. Kami, the way her lips quirked up, almost cruelly. She lined herself up with the head, tracing her lower lips, poking the head at the nub of nerves. "_Sasuke_."

Sasuke groaned, hips bucking up. Her fluids coated his erection; her fist led him to the silt of her vagina. His hips pushed upward, sheathing himself in her warmth in one sleek thrust. Sakura's big green eyes went wide, hands shooting from his cock to his shoulders, mouth falling into a sweet little 'O.' She moaned. Oh sweet heavens, _that_ feeling! Oh, _sweet fucking heavens. _She was stretched, filled, and it hurt in a way that was so pleasurable. She clenched around him, eyes squeezing shut. A moan rolled out of her mouth, sweet and loud, begging for more.

Who was Sasuke to deny her?

He thrust his hips upward, hard enough to have her bounce on his lap. Her inner muscles clenched around him in a vise-like grip. Sasuke's teeth grabbed onto his lip, a groan escaping his throat. Kami, he didn't want this to end. She was so warm, so soft laying against his chest. Her sounds were intoxicating. He didn't want this to end, never wanted this to end. He wanted to claim her, to let people know that she was _his_—his and only _his_.

His hips thrust forward again, and Sakura let out another one of her mewls. She rotated herself around on him, finally gaining enough sense of mind to bounce. Her breasts jumped around, and Sasuke wanted nothing more than to entrap one of those dusky pink nipples in his mouth and tug. He wanted to hear the sounds she would make, those intoxicating, exhilarating moans. Those thoughts were lost the second she wrapped her arms around his neck, fingers threading into the darkness of his hair. She tugged a bit, muscles fisting around him. She knew exactly how to lay on his chest so that every thrust rubbed her clitoris, _just like that_. She rotated her hips, a loud moan escaping her lips.

"_Sakura_." He said the name like a curse, or a prayer, or a blessing—he didn't even know anymore. He just didn't want this to end. There was a coil inside of him, twisting and tightening. She was going to leave if he didn't do something, something quick. He didn't want her to leave, didn't want her to get away from him again.

Sakura whimpered his name, rubbing herself against his chest, jumping on his lap _just like that_, muscles clenching. Oh she was so close. Just one more—

"Sakura," Sasuke growled, leaning down to tickle her ear with his breath. The pink-haired woman moaned. Kami, he didn't want this to end, _he didn't want this to end._ "Sakura."

"_S—Sasuke_."

The sound of his name was his ruin. He told her everything, thrusting into her with abandon. He sang like a canary. He was weak against this torture. _Weak_. And he wasn't sure he hated it. In fact, maybe he loved it.

Sakura's smile was as blinding as the one that led her into the room. She moaned, ears perked in attention at his every breathless word. It wasn't long until her muscles clenched, quivering around his length in a blinding white light. "_Sasuke!_" she cried out, nails digging into his scalp, her entire body shaking around his.

Sasuke thrust upward, rhythm lost. It didn't matter—nothing mattered. Nothing except for that beautiful expression on Sakura's face and the seething heat clenching around his dick, the wonderful feeling that it brought with it, the tightening and spasms of her muscles around him. One final thrust, and he emptied himself inside of her, eyes squeezing shut, a deep, rumbling groan vibrating through his chest.

Kami he loved torture.


	7. Chapter 7

**Length: **About 10 pages.**  
Summary: **Sasuke is in chains and Sakura can do as she wishes.**  
Warning: **This is a smutfic and there will be smut. The faint of heart should leave now.**  
A/N: **I'm not entirely satisfied with the ending, so there _may_ be an epilogue. However, that is a very small "may." As it stands, this story is now, officially, _finished_.**  
**

* * *

Sakura shifted in the chair, curling her fingers around the armrests awkwardly. She didn't want to do this mission report. It hadn't even really felt like a mission anyway. She'd go without the pay if it meant she didn't have to tell Tsunade how she got Sasuke to speak. It was highly probable that Tsunade already knew, with that damned wink. Her nails dug into the wood of the armrest, green eyes jumping around the room, trying her very best to avoid her teacher's light brown eyes.

"So Uchiha spoke, huh?" the Hokage asked, raising a brow with a smug little smile on her face. This would take a lot of paperwork, a probation, an entire mess of things, if she wanted to keep Sasuke from being executed—and she _would_, because she hadn't sent all those ninja after him, spent all that time trying to get him home, simply to kill him off. That would be a waste of time and money, and she didn't want to have wasted all that money when she could have spent it on sake or gambling. "Great. What did he say?"

A pink blush rose to Sakura's cheeks, remembering that confession in the middle of making love to him. The sweet words he'd said to her while she cuddled against his chest… Sakura shook her head, trying to clear those thoughts from her head. She opened her mouth, relaying the information Sasuke had admitted. She watched as Tsuande wrote it down in her sloppy penmanship. "Tsuande-senpai," Sakura spoke up, that dim blush darkening to a pretty scarlet color. "How long are we going to keep him in the basement?"

Tsunade looked up, hazel examining her student. It was strange to see how much she'd grown in the past few years. From a teenager with a broken heart to a woman who broke hearts. A woman who could break you with her pinky finger. The change was certainly entertaining. A small smile graced the features of the Hokage, and she tilted her head. "What else do you suggest we do with him?" she asked.

Sakura flushed, shrugging her shoulders and ignoring the strength of her blush. "Never mind, senpai," she muttered, fingers pulling away from the armrest to play with her shorts.

Tsunade laughed. "You can take him," she said, signing the kanji for her name at the bottom of the paper she had. "But if you do, Kakashi, Naruto, and Sai are to be with you." A smirk. "I'll pay you for it like a mission." She knew she didn't have to—Sakura was _offering_, but the others weren't, though she was sure one of them would jump and scream like a banshee for the chance. Besides, Sasuke was still technically a dangerous missing nin, though obviously he had been found. "Dismissed."

"Thank you, Tsuande-senpai!" Sakura announced, her voice light and happy. Those chains had bothered Sasuke much more than they'd bothered her; it was nice to know he'd get to stretch those clamped up limbs. She stood up, stretching her back. It was a weight off her shoulders when Tsunade hadn't asked for details. She couldn't imagine the horror of having to explain what she'd done to Sasuke—it was cruel and unusual but oh so satisfying.

Her entire face flamed red, and she lowered her head in a bow to hide it.

* * *

"Sasuke-kun," Sakura sang cheerily, twirling a set of keys around her fingers. A sly little grin found its way to her lips. Maybe she should tease him a bit longer—this was possibly the last time she'd have him chained up like this, and she did like it. There was something wonderful about having him tied up. Maybe it was that he couldn't fight back, that no matter what he did, his words couldn't be backed with actions—he was completely, entirely at her mercy. She loved it.

Still, he'd been sitting on the hard ground for a while now.

The keys jingled in her hands, twirling in the air.

Sasuke quirked a brow. He was completely and fully aware of the game she'd tried. He hoped she wouldn't try it again. He didn't think he could take only having _one_ hand free. He could try to escape again, but where would he go? Of course he could go back to Taka, but where would the point be? He didn't even really want to escape anymore. He didn't know what he wanted anymore, just that for now he was content as he was.

Sakura smiled, plopping herself down in front of him. The keys hit against themselves, the sound nothing more than a false promise. Sasuke scowled. The grin on Sakura's face stayed put. She looked so utterly happy, he couldn't keep the scowl on his face for long. Happiness was, apparently, catching. It had always been so from her. He could always hide his expressions—it was second nature, like breathing—but…he couldn't bring himself to hide them when last night, she'd had that soft smile on her face and a look about her as if all her dreams had come true.

Sex had never affected him like this. He wasn't an emotional man; he would never _be_ an emotional man. Her glow made him weak, and for once, he actually didn't mind. However, last night, the expression on her face… Pure euphoria, more so then when her eyes squeezed together and teeth bit down on her lip, more so than when her breath quickened and her brows knit together. The look on her face could have undone him thirty times over.

"I have a present for you," the pink-haired woman announced, grabbing hold of one of the keys on the key-ring.

The rest fell together with that irritating musical jingle. She swung the key in front of his face, leaning forward. Those milky white breasts dangled before him, and he swore if he weren't tied up, if they weren't encased in that teasing zipped-up shirt of hers, he'd have her withering under him. One of the chains opened with an almost deafening sound, handcuff slamming against the concrete wall. His hand fell free; his wrists were rough where he'd fought against the restraints so many times over. His eyes tore from the sweet skin of her breasts to the beauty of her face. She was smiling, unlocking the other one.

Sasuke pulled both his hands towards himself, rubbing at his raw wrists. His arms were sore; all he wanted to do was rest them down and never use them again. But he had his hands back. He could have his revenge. He could make Sakura wither and cry underneath him until she couldn't physically take it. A smirk pulled the corners of his lips up.

He shot forward, so quick that Sakura couldn't react. She fell underneath him, looking at him with those wide, almost childish green eyes that could make anyone melt. She almost looked scared. Good, she should be. He leaned down, tongue just barely reaching out of his mouth to lick at the smooth skin of her neck. She tasted wonderful; words could not describe. The squeak she let out, the way her fingers curled into his shoulder blades. He smirked against her skin, licking up the tight skin of her chin. She tasted of cherry blossoms and strawberries.

"Sasuke," she whispered. The length of her short nails dug further into the skin of his back. It was odd, to have him over her. From the dark lust in his eyes, it was obvious who was in charge. She should have known he'd take his revenge. She couldn't expect him to be tied up for more than two months, denied his sexual fulfilment, and come out of it without some kind of revenge plan.

The way she said his name—smooth like velvet, sweet like cherries, full of so much _lust_. He chuckled against her skin, nibbling at her chin. She was so easily aroused; it was almost cute. His teeth scratched along her neck, making Sakura arch to give him better access. He couldn't decide whether to be rough and torture her, or to make love to her like she deserved. He wanted both. He wanted her to cry his name out, beg him for more; he wanted to hear her breathless whimpers and feel her hands running though his hair as she whispered his name.

His arms wobbled, the only things keeping him upright over her body, and he fell onto her, squashing her beneath him. Onyx eyes blinked, trying to process what had just happened. A bubble of laughter escaped Sakura as she wrapped her arms around him, giggling against his shoulder. "Nice try," she teased, hugging him. It was nice to have him in her arms, just to hug him. A while ago, he would have flinched at the touch, run away from her. Now, he willingly called for her touch, and just as willingly touched her. "You should take a warm shower."

Sasuke grunted, trying to balance himself out above her. He knew he was crushing her, but he didn't exactly trust his arms—or his legs for that matter, though he'd used them plenty of times to go to the bathroom.

His struggle made Sakura giggle. Dark eyes glared down at her, only making her giggle more fiercely. His glare usually chilled her, made her shiver in the depths of her mind. His glare was usually sent from the darkest parts of his mind, the place with no hope or love—just death and revenge. She didn't know when it had stopped scaring her, only that it didn't anymore. It was strange, seeing him glare at her, only to make her laugh, and then seeing something like a smile take over his lips. She was sure if it were anyone but her, he would have made them see exactly what Uchiha Sasuke could do.

Instead, with her, he gave her that knee-wobbling half-smile with a roll of his eyes.

Sakura giggled again, flipping them so that she was sitting on his chest. He grunted at the sudden movement. He was _really_ out of practice if he hadn't seen _that_ coming. Her nose wrinkled, even as she smiled. "I can't believe I let you touch me," she announced, making a face. "You smell worse than sewage."

"They don't exactly let me take a shower," he pointed out, rolling his eyes.

She shrugged, standing up from his chest with a grin. It was wonderful to have the old Sasuke back—the one who would tease her behind closed doors and worry about her. Plus, this one had a lot of new additions—like jealousy and hot, _hot_ sex. She put her hand out; Sasuke stared at her for a moment. Did she really think he needed help getting up? He narrowed his eyes at her, straightening himself up. It didn't work out so well. A scowl creased his features, even as he put his hand in Sakura's and allowed her to help him.

Sakura rolled her eyes. Old habits die hard. "Good thing I'm a nicer warden," she said, helping him get up on his feet.

She'd forgotten how much _taller_ than her he was. It was an ugly wake up call. She's stopped growing when she was sixteen; Sasuke, on the other hand, kept shooting up. If she had to guess, she'd say he was upwards six feet. Apparently, it'd been one hell of a growth spurt.

"Warden?" he asked, a chuckle in his voice.

Sakura nodded, leading him up the stairs. She hopped the light wouldn't bother him too much; it had been dim for the past few months. "I'm your warden, the boys are your jailers, but you're free to move wherever you wish to so long as we're around," she explained. "But first you need to take a shower. You smell like dirt and sex."

Sasuke scowled. If his arms weren't so numb, he would have crossed them. "Wonder why," he snorted.

* * *

Ino twitched, wide blue eyes staring unblinkingly at her pink-haired friend. "What do you mean, _he's back_?!" she shouted. She ran her hand through her blonde locks. Her eye kept twitching; Sakura was pretty sure she'd broken her. Now that Sasuke was allowed in public—so long as the team surrounded him at all times—she didn't see the point in hiding from her best friend that he was back. Besides, her reaction was to die for.

"He came back!" Naruto shouted. His smile was wide enough to crack his face open. His voice was deafening. If it weren't for the fact that she was so utterly blissed out, she would have hit him. He was trying to make Sasuke look like a hero; Sakura knew it wasn't on purpose. It was just how he was. He wouldn't say that he'd had to drag Sasuke back kicking and screaming all the way, unless he was trying to prove how strong he was. At the moment, he wasn't, and he was making it sound as if Sasuke had come back from his own volition. "He came back and he told us everything so he's on probation now!"

Sakura didn't even want to think about how damn stubborn Sasuke had been—not that she hadn't, on some degree, enjoyed every minute of it. The simple idea made her frustrated.

"He just…_came back_?!" Ino cried out, switching her attention back and forth between the people in Sakura's house. "Where _is_ he then!?" The sound of water rushing on answered her question. "Why is he in your house!?" She'd seen the mess Sasuke had made of Sakura's emotions when he left. Sakura wasn't ready for that again. Ino didn't _want_ that to happen to her.

"Because we're his keepers for the time being," Kakashi answered. He didn't bother to look up from his little orange book. Pervert.

Ino twitched again. "Couldn't they have gotten someone else?!"

"And not see him as much?" Sakura shook her head. Tsuande wasn't even going to let him out until she asked. She wasn't about to let someone else watch over Sasuke when his old team could do it. He'd be more comfortable around Team Seven anyway. That, and she just wanted to be near him. It had been wonderful to have him to herself, but she missed the bickering between Naruto and Sasuke. It'd be nice to just have a team reunion without any deadly fighting.

Sai examined his teammates' expressions. They all seemed to be happy that their Sasuke had come back, though he hadn't done so as willingly as Naruto made it to be. Emotions were strange. He might just give up on understanding them.

* * *

Sakura knocked on the bathroom door. She could just go in—she'd seen everything he had to offer—but that'd raise a lot of questions from her teammates; questions she was sure neither her nor Sasuke actually wanted to answer. She'd managed to force Naruto and Kakahsi into buying clothes for Sasuke. His others—basically just a pair of pants—were stained beyond belief. The thought made her cheeks flare bright pink. "We got you new clothes!" she called over the spray of the shower.

The water turned off, the door opening just slightly. Sakura's eyes trailed up to meet his dark eyes. "Thanks," he grunted, albeit awkwardly, as he took the clothes from her. It was amazing how quickly he got dressed, coming out in less than a minute with a smirk on his face. The cocky little bastard hadn't put on the shirt.

Sakura smiled. Those pants really did do him some favors. Wow his legs looked amazing. Sasuke in shorts was her new favorite Sasuke. Next to naked Sasuke, but that goes without saying. "Come on, Naruto wants to go eat some ramen with us," she announced, starting to walk away. The rough skin of Sasuke's calloused hand on her wrist stopped her. She turned around, quirking a brow at him.

"Where do you think you're going?"

He tugged her into the bathroom, a cruel smirk on his face. It forced shivers down Sakura's spine, even as he slammed her against the wall.

She knew it was coming; she'd expected it. She hadn't expected him to be so rough.

His lips latched onto her neck. He loved her neck. The smooth skin was addictive. It sported so many dull scars, scars almost impossible to see, impossible to detect. But he knew they were there. He'd caused some of them. He knew exactly which ones, too. He hadn't thought of them much before, but now that he'd been faced with this smooth column of skin, he knew exactly which places he'd marred. He wanted to make up for all of them, show her exactly how sorry he was, though he'd never actively say so.

At the moment, however, he had other things to pay attention to. He could make love to her whenever, but he wanted his revenge.

His tongue licked up the length of her neck, teeth dragging. Her whimper was delicious. She was trying to keep quite. Sasuke smirked against her skin. He was well aware of the people in her living room waiting for them. They'd just have to keep on waiting. He could torture her like this—forcing her to keep quite while he made her beg. He didn't have anything to tie her up with—for now, anyway; he was sure he could find something if he tried hard enough—but he was imaginative enough to find new ways to toy with her.

It was wonderful to have his hands back. He was almost useless without his hands; now that he had them back, he never intended to misuse them. In fact, he'd give them greater purpose. He pulled away from her neck, gazing at her face. Her eyes her half closed already, though he'd yet to bring a blush to her face. How could she blush at a kiss and not when he was biting her neck? She was a mystery to him.

His fingers crept under the cloth of her shirt, fingertips just barely scraping against the soft skin of her stomach. Every part of her was wonderful. He could feel the shiver roll down her body as his hands, still wet from the shower, gripped her breast through her bra. Her mouth opened a bit, a whisper of his name escaping her lips. He loved the way she said his name, the sweet sound of her breathless whimper.

He thumbed her nipple through the cloth of her bra, leaning back down to scrape his teeth along her collarbone. "Sakura."

The sound of his voice, so rough and dark—Sakura groaned. One of her hands reached out to grab onto his hair, to control where he went. He could think of a few places where his mouth would do better work. His hair was smoother now that it wasn't covered in grease; it was wet and soft and wonderful, falling down to his neck instead of standing up spikily. She just wanted to keep her hands through it, work his mouth downward.

Before she could push him down, Sasuke's free hand was moving hers from his hair. He shook his head, looking up at her with those dark eyes the color of ebony. The look in them made her shift her stance slightly, trying desperately to ignore the feel of his hand through her bra, trying to ease the pressure building between her legs. The sight of his eyes really _was not_ helping. She should have been prepared for his teasing—she knew they were coming. She hoped he'd have more mercy on her than she'd had on him.

A coarse hand held gathered both of hers, pinning her to the wall. She knew what was coming. She'd have to fight him for use of her hands, if she even wanted them back. Truth be told, the idea of being just as helpless as he'd been, of being entirely at his mercy… Sakura groaned slightly, trying to push herself closer to him, though he was actively keeping his distance.

Jerk.

Sasuke chuckled. He leaned forward, pressing her closer to the wall. He wanted to hear her beg. One of his hands squeezed her wrists against the wall, the other flicking at her erect nipple. "That was naughty, Sakura," he murmured, a smirk on his face. He was throwing her words back at her, and he wanted her to know just how much he enjoyed it.

She scowled, teeth grinding together. For a moment, she thought about telling him that there were people outside waiting for them. She didn't; she was too curious as to what he would do. She shifted, pressing her thighs together.

Sasuke's smirk widened just a fraction as he leaned down, pressing a slow kiss to her lips. She wasn't content with his sweet kiss; it was almost funny how quickly she changed it to a mash of lips and teeth, a struggle between his tongue and hers. She thought she could overpower him? Good luck to her, then.

He stepped forward, pressing his body to hers. He could feel every little contour of her body, the way her breathing hitched just slightly as he spread her legs to stand between them. One of her breasts pressed into his hand, the other flush against his chest. She was wearing far too many clothes for his liking.

Sasuke freed his hand from under her shirt, reaching to unzip it. It fell open, hanging loosely on Sakura's shoulders. The air in the bathroom was cool; the shower water could only be turned to cold, and the icy droplets had frozen the air around them. It rose goose bumps on Sakura's skin as he exposed her stomach to the bathroom's temperature. He was still single handed right now and he wasn't going to make a fool of himself by attempting to take off her bra. He was horny, not stupid. It was easier and faster to just push her bra up anyway.

Sakura whimpered as the cold air caressed her breasts. She tried pushing herself closer to Sasuke, and luckily he was feeling merciful. Or perhaps he had a darker torture in mind. Kami, she hoped not.

His mouth wrapped around one of those perfectly pert nipples, tongue rolling it around in his mouth. The sound she made was musical, the struggle against his hand adorable. Her entirety was addictive, and Sasuke was more than willing to fall to it. His teeth toyed with her breast; he watched her squirm, fighting against his hand. He never realized how much bigger than her he was. It stirred something inside him. He wanted to protect her—wanted to see how much it would take to break her.

He was sure he'd broken her already, broken anyone who'd risked their lives to get him back to Konoha. He knew what it would take.

He tugged on her nipple, smirking as she moaned. She sounded so innocent. It was far from what she was. Her hands struggled more in his grip; he wondered what she would do with them if she had control. Grab his hair and tug, scratch his back. He shifted, the throb in his pants significantly more noticeable.

His mouth switched to the other breast, leaving a sheen of saliva over her chest. His free hand traveled the white expanse of her stomach, drifting just lightly over her skin. She shivered, a moan escaping the depths of her throat. Sasuke sucked in his bottom lip, staring at that angelic expression on her face. He much preferred being in charge over having her look down at him with that mischievous little smirk of hers—not that he didn't love being dominated. Still, he preferred this little seraphic expression of desperation and pleasure to the smirk of pure devilry.

He smirked, fingers just dancing on the edge of her shorts. "_Sakura_," he whispered, and the way he broke her name into syllables made her tremble. He snuck his hand into her pants, fingers toying with the hem of her underwear. She wiggled, legs shifting slightly apart in anticipation. His fingers brushed against the damp cotton of her panties. Sasuke tsked. "Such a naughty girl."

Sakura whined, hips pressing themselves into his fingers. She struggled against his hand again. Sasuke bit down slightly on her nipple. A mix of pleasure and pain rolled down her spine, straight to the apex of her thighs. She whimpered, throwing her head back. "_Sasuke_," she complained, even as his fingers pressed deeper into the wet material of her underwear. His fingers slipped under her panties, slipping just between the lips of her vagina. Her brows furrowed. All she wanted to do was pull him closer, bury herself in his shoulder. He was being such a damn _tease_. She could almost kill him for it.

His fingers rolled around that bud of nerves and Sakura cried out. Sasuke pulled away from her breast, a smirk on his face. "There are people outside," he reminded.

She was going to kill him.

Still, she nodded, fighting against his grip on her hands. She was completely at his mercy.

His fingers rubbed at her clit. Her face twisted into that beautiful, angelic expression again. Everything he did was sending shivers of pleasure through her entire body. He wasn't being as rough as she'd thought he'd be and, at the moment, it was just perfect. As frustrated as she was with his teasing, she loved the feelings he gave her.

The warm, wet feeling of his mouth engulfed her breast again, forcing a whimper from her lips. She had to remind herself that she was not his first; he knew how to pleasure a woman. And wow he was good at it. She'd be jealous if she hadn't been so shocked.

His fingers kept their ministrations on her clitoris; Sakura clenched her teeth to keep herself from screaming out because he was right—there _were_ people outside and she knew at least two of them would break down the door if they heard something they thought was bad. She could even begin to imagine the embarrassment. She whined, the tension in her stomach building. Sasuke worked magic with his fingers, their rough pads rubbing just right. She couldn't hold on much longer, not with him nibbling on her breast like that—

Sakura had to swallow her shout, eyes closing tightly. Her teeth bit into her bottom lip, her brows knitting together as she tried to understand how he could bring her _so much pleasure_.

Sasuke let go of her breast with a low pop, licking his lips as if he could swallow the taste of her skin. He never thought he'd love something so sweet. It was interesting, watching her struggle to quite herself. She may not be tied up, but she was in some form of torture. Sasuke couldn't help but smirk, pulling his fingers from her pants. They were drenched in her, her smell drifting to his nose. His eyes met hers, pitch black to glimmering green. His smirk widened as he brought his fingers to his mouth, wrapping his lips around them. She tasted wonderful, almost bitter. Everything about her was addictive.

He was going to become obsessed. If he wasn't already, that was.

Even the blush on her face, the darkening of her eyes, was addictive. He sucked her juices from his fingers, swallowing happily. He could feast from her and never be hungry again. He smirked, reaching down to undo the belt from his pants. He didn't understand why they'd spent so much money on civilian clothes that would probably never be used again, but right at the moment, he was glad they'd done so. Now he could use his belt to properly tie her up. Even holding her wrists, there was the chance she'd use that monster strength he'd only heard of.

The belt moved slickly from its loops. Sakura's eyes widened as he pulled her hands down, towards the belt. It didn't take long for him to successfully tie her hands together. He didn't even give her time to complain about it. His smirk spoke for everything. Sakura wasn't sure to let him play his game or stop him—she wanted to find out what he had planned, but she was a little lightheaded from her last orgasm. Not to mention there were people outside waiting for them.

"Sasuke—"

He cocked a brow, leading her to the sink by a hold on his belt. "Sakura?" he asked, though it was more of a statement. He was _daring_ her to play his game. He smirked, pulling her to sit up on the sink. Those dark eyes of his were leading her on, testing her.

Fine. She would play.

Sakura bit her lip as Sasuke took a step between her legs, both of his hands coming to rest on her hips. He'd missed his hands. Her specific brand of torture had only made it worse. He was glad his arms and legs had decided to obey him after that nice shower, else he'd go insane.

He smirked, leaning in to press a kiss to her lips. He was sure she could taste herself on his tongue. The little moan she made had him pressing himself to her body. His erection could be felt through her pants; he smirked, pressing himself closer, relieving just a fraction of the horrid throbbing there. She squirmed under him, arms fighting against the restraint of his belt. He smirked. She wouldn't be getting out anytime soon—her arms were as useless has his had been.

Coarse fingers slipped beneath her pants, dragging them downward before throwing them off in a corner to be forgotten. He could see the evidence of her arousal drenching through the white cotton of her panties. They were soaked right through, her recent orgasm having seen to that. His fingers reached up, stroking her pussy teasingly, watching her mouth go wide. She was sensitive. As well she should be. He was being nicer than she'd been by letting her come, but he'd keep making her do so until it hurt. Pleasure and pain were just friends with different names.

He pulled her underwear off too, tongue lolling from his mouth to lick his lips. Dark eyes gazed up at the face of a fallen angel, red in pleasure and embarrassment. He'd make her choke on his name. His fingers reached to her again, skin against skin. She was slick and wet, all his doing. _His_. She was _his_. He'd make damn sure everyone knew that.

Sasuke ducked his head, latching onto that precious bud that begged for attention. She tasted wonderful. Sakura whined, teeth digging into her lip to keep quite. His _mouth_ was on her vagina, his tongue curling around her clit, sucking like a babe on a breast. And she was _so damn sensitive_. Every single one of his movements were magnified tenfold. Her vision darkened out; she was sure she'd passed out from the pleasure. She wanted to grab onto his hair and pull him closer—drag him away—something—_anything_. The feeling was too intense. She didn't know whether to stop it or keep it going.

His fingers pressed into her and her muscles clenched around him in shock. His tongue rolled the nub of nerves in his mouth, teeth pulling lightly against it as he curled his fingers inside her. He'd never done this to any woman—when he had sex, it was about _his_ pleasure, _his_ needs. He never bothered to pleasure a woman because it was not essential to_ his_ pleasure. But the way Sakura squealed, her squeaks of ecstasy, the whines she made…

Everything about her was addictive. It was a drug and he'd happily gotten hooked. Even the bittersweet taste of her juices drove him mad. He pulled his fingers away, looking up at the angel whose head had fallen back, and who was struggling against his belt and trying desperately to undo it with her fingers. He smirked, turning his face down again. His tongue replaced his fingers, becoming drenched in the bitter taste of her. He could get lost down here, between her legs; he could forget himself and everything else so long as he could hear those breathless whimpers of hers, the muffled whispers of his name, so long as he could taste her. His fingers replaced his mouth on her clit, rolling circles as her hips tried to keep pace. She couldn't, and soon she was lost, tossing her head back and squeezing her eyes, choking his name out in the most beautiful voice. Her essence almost drowned him, and he wouldn't have it any other way.

She was a drug.

Sasuke looked up at her, dragging his tongue over the lips of her pussy, eagerly cleaning her up. She was trembling, barely able to keep herself seated upright on the sink. He smirked, pulling himself away. The strain in his pants was killing him. Without the belt, the pants and his underwear were quick work to take off. He didn't bother kicking them away, letting them pool at his ankles before taking a step closer to her, nestling his head into the crook of her neck.

"_Sakura_."

The name was almost a prayer against her skin. Sakura struggled against the belt, albeit half-heartedly. She was lost in post-orgasmic bliss, too sensitive to the world still. Every single one of her nerves was on a wire, too live and too sensitive. Sasuke rolled his hips forward, burying himself to the hilt. Sakura's inner walls clenched; her head lolled back, a breathless little gasp escaping her. She couldn't manage much else. She was _so damn sensitive_ and he just _kept going_. This was his form of torture.

He was a fucking _master_ at it.

Sakura moaned, trying to tug her hands apart. Her head fell on his shoulder. He was horrible. He was wonderful.

His hips thrust in again. Her inner walls were _so damn tight_, shuddering around his cock. His arms wrapped around her waist, pulling away from her neck. Her lips were swollen, bruised, from her biting down on them. They called to him. Who was he to disobey? His lips latched onto hers, slow and sweet. Whispering love to her lips as he made love to her body.

He was an addict.

* * *

Sakura winced as Sasuke unbound her wrists. The hard leather of the belt had not been kind. "That hurt," she said, rubbing her wrists to sooth the slight sting. It wasn't as if she hadn't felt worse. The belt had been erotic in a way she hadn't known before. Of course, Sasuke was her first… The first she'd actually had _sex_ with anyway; she'd done other things. She wasn't as innocent as her looks led people to believe.

Sasuke rose a brow, moving his own scarred wrists into view. They'd been worn thin with the chains; oftentimes he found he was bleeding onto the restraints. "Really now?"

She rolled her eyes, moving to pull her bra back into place and zip her shirt. "Torture's not supposed to be good," she pointed out. Green eyes scanned the room. She'd have to get dressed soon—they'd already taken forever and a day. She was sure Ino and Kakashi knew what was happening; they weren't as dense as Naruto and Sai. The idea brought a blush to her cheeks. "Where'd you put my underwear?"

A chuckle escaped him; he raised a hand, her underwear dangling from his fingers.

Sakura's blush deepened. "Thanks," she murmured, tugging them on before stepping into her pants. She stood there for a second, now fully dressed, green eyes staring at Sasuke. The expression on his face was soft, his eyes amused, lips tilted up in a small smile. His hair was astray, damn from his shower. He looked beautiful. She took a step forward, a smile on her face. "I love you," she whispered.

He'd said it last night, after everything that'd happened. He'd said it in a very _Sasuke_ way. He wasn't good with emotions, but he'd said it. It'd meant the world to her. Now she wasn't very sure if she _should_ say it. Maybe he'd just said it in the heat of the moment, for a release.

Still, Sasuke's tiny smile never left his face. He didn't say a word. He just leaned forward and pecked her lips, thumb rubbing over her cheek. That was enough for her.


End file.
